Last Love
by Dampilleta
Summary: Harry is inlove with Hermione, whose dating Ron. Typically, Harry does anything to stay loyal to his friends, but... certain variables keep popping up. Ch. 6 UP ppl! HARRYHERMIONE 100
1. Tired

**Your Last Love**

****

****

**Summary:** Harry is tired of his life. He loves Hermione, yet Hermione is dating Ron. He has had an almost 180º change since Sirius' death.

****

****

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer?! HA! I OWN Harry Potter! HA! HA!...looks at JK- Rambo! Uh... JK Rowling OWNS HARRY POTTER! It's HERS not MINE! HERS! Mercy... PLEASE! Beging

****

****

**Author's Note: **Well, ok, this is NOT my first fic, it IS though, my first Harry Potter fic. I think it's kinda... between weird and random... but HEY, if u like it REVIEW... and if you don't, REVIEW TOO... just be CONstructive and not DEstructive... hope you guys enjoy! I'll wait 'til I have 8 reviews before posting the next chapter... as long as the reviews don't arrive before I have DONE the second chapter... but I'll work on it RIGHT away! Well... drum roll HERE IT IS! READ ON!

****

****

****

**Chapter 1: Tired**

Hermione sat there, in her usual spot in Potions class. Last row, middle seat, she was staring intently as Professor Snape walked around the class as he explained some difficult potion to brew. Hermione felt somebody's eyes bore into her and she quickly turned her head. None other than Harry smiled at her. 

"Isn't it funny?" She whispered at Harry. "Snape is teaching us in our sixth year a potion we have already created (A/N: I do not know how to spell the past tense of brew) and tried on our selves during our second year."

"I don't know... all I've been hearing is blah, blah, blah," Harry whispered back leaning in just a little.  
  
"Miss Granger, will you kindly share your conversation with Potter with the rest of the class?" Some Slytherins sniggered at this. (A/N: Damn Slytherins)  
  
"I... er..." She looked at Harry for help.  
  
"We were just..."  
  
"I believe the question was for Miss Granger, do you not, Potter?" Snape sounded... well, there's no other better word than Snape-like... after he saw that both students refused to answer he announced. "Ten points from Gryffindor, each." He turned and kept on lecturing.

Ron looked at Hermione apologetically (A/N: wow, that's a mouthful...). Harry leaned back in his chair, he wasn't even sure WHY he bothered. Then he looked at Ron... who nodded at him in acknowledgement...(A/N: and I thought 'apologetically' was a mouthful) he then decided to turn around and pay attention to Snape so that Ron could not see the blush in his face.  
  
"Now, Polyjuice is a very dangerous potion... who can tell me why?" Harry saw Hermione's hand shoot up into the air eagerly, and after that, double Potions ended quicker than you can say Quidditch...  
  
He walked out of Potions next to Ron and Hermione. Ron held Hermione's hand, as he had done since the second week of term, yet, Hermione just looked at Harry in concern.  
  
"Anything wrong, Harry? You've been acting a little weird since the beginning of the year." _'Second week, to be precise.'_ Harry thought to him self. Second week had been a very eventful week for the three of them. But mostly, for Harry.

* * *

Harry lay awake in his four poster bed, contemplating the ceiling. Surely what he had been feeling lately was not normal. He had not felt like this for anyone, not even for Cho. He closed his eyes and analyzed his thoughts and feelings, there was no doubt, he had fallen in love, after five years (A/N: five years not counting sixth because it just started) of hanging out, being together, and... so many stuff he could not begin to describe, he had never realized... that he was in love. He shifted uncomfortably in his bed, trying to fall asleep, but... he found himself thinking over and over again _'I'm in love.'  
_  
The next morning was not very different, well, without counting Harry blushing continuously, and spilling his drink every time their hands rushed together... He just wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
After class, he sat in front of the chimney in the same chair he always did, next to him Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry..." She began... "We've got something to tell you, Ron and I... I mean." She looked at Ron, and Harry frowned.  
  
"Yeah..." He looked up from his Potions essay, it was rather easy taking into consideration that he had already seen the potion in action.  
  
"Well, mate, er... Hermione and I have decided to date." Ron said, trying to suppress his blush.  
  
"If you don't mind, of course?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Why would I mind, Hermione? You two belong together!" Harry felt a surge of pain flow through his whole body as the thought ran through his mind... he forced a fake smile as he said the last words, yet, deep inside he knew they were true. "Congratulations!" He stood up and gave Ron a huge hug, and then hugged Hermione, who kissed him on the cheek. He looked down at the table and pretended to become entranced in his Potions essay again...  
  
He had no right in feeling this jealous, he had always been more... successful, if you will, than Ron. Getting into Quidditch in his first year, escaping Voldemort four times, winning the Tri-wizarding contest... well, you get the point. He had no right in being jealous, Ron deserved it. Ron deserved to be happy, even if it WAS with the only girl Harry wanted or could be happy with.  
  
'Not like common belief Veritaserum is not painful... ' Hold on a moment, Snape had not said anything about it being painful, nor did it say so in their Potions book... Harry quickly crossed this line off and kept on writing until he heard Hermione stand up.  
  
"Well, then, good night." She said kissing Ron quickly on the lips. "Good night, Harry." She kissed him on the cheek; his eyes darted up as soon as he felt her lips. He looked straight into her dark brown eyes, and felt lost for a second.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go to bed too. Coming. Harry?" Ron asked as Hermione started climbing the stairs and disappeared to the girl's rooms.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Got to finish this essay for Snape." Ron nodded and walked out of the room. As soon as he was out of Ron's view Harry raised a hand to his cheek. "Just my luck." He muttered. "Right when I decide I'm in love with her, she decides to date the closet person to me..."

* * *

"Harry?" Ron asked waving a hand frantically in front of Harry's face.  
  
"Er... sorry, I dozed off." Harry said stopping and looking at the couple across him. They did make a good couple. Harry had... ... ... never suspected it really. Now it all made sense, all those arguments...  
  
"I know, you seem to be dozing off very often since like three months ago." Hermione said, frowning, as if trying to read Harry's mind. _'Three months? Has it been that little?' _He could have sworn that every second he spent with out Hermione was a wave of pain, he missed to see her smile and her smell, their conversations most of all... yet, being with her, it was torture, as if someone was dangling the very object of his dreams in front of him... millimeters out of reach...  
  
"I'm fine..." Harry said absently...  
  
"Have you been having dreams...? About Voldemort?" Hermione whispered, and felt Ron flinch... she rolled her eyes and ignored it.  
  
"No, not Voldemort..." Harry said in a low whisper.  
  
"Sirius?" She asked putting a hand on his arm as consolation... Harry felt warmth all through his body, yet pulled away from her grasped, looked up and shook his head. "Then?" He shrugged and went into the Great Hall for dinner, he looked up at the Head Table and saw Dumbledore smiling at him, with a twinkle in his eyes, Harry would've smiled back, if he hadn't been so out of himself, so he just sat down, put some food on his plate and stared down at it. After half an hour of staring down at his plate, playing with his food and listening to Ron and Hermione's conversation about how dangerous... something... was, Harry hadn't really been listening, he just stood up.  
  
"I'm tired, and not very hungry, I'll just go up to bed." He answered the quizzical looks shot at him from Ron and Hermione, and walked out of the Great Hall, they both shook the concern away and kept talking. Within the first three months and a half of term they had grown used to Harry walking away, leaving them alone. Hermione had to admit, she was worried for him, but it had eventually rubbed off.  
  
_'It's obvious, '_ She had thought once while lying awake in bed, she was upset after Harry stormed up to his room, not without having yelled at Ron and Hermione a little; Ron had just found an article on Sirius on the news paper.. _'he just lost the closest thing to a parent he has ever had, he was just told that he either had to be the murder or the victim... It's just plain obvious'  
_  
She looked into Ron's eyes across the table and his hand found hers on the table. She smiled and dismissed the thought. They had stopped worrying and became used to the fact that this was the new Harry...  
  
Harry walked out of the Great Hall, not daring to look back. He took in a deep breath, the pain he felt at seeing Hermione with Ron was not familiar to him yet.  
  
"I'm happy..." He told himself as he leaned against a wall, trying to convince himself. "I'm happy because they are happy. My best friends... if they are happy together I'm happy... even if... well... I am not happy... This has to be some kind of record... the most time 'happy' has been used in a sentence that made no sense at all." He laughed at him self, 'yes, that was something Ron would have said'. "I should be glad, I mean, last time I tried to have something remotely romantic... it was so complicated and confusing, yet... Ron and Hermione seem so... natural..." He closed his eyes, hoping that it would all go away.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in the Great Hall? Enjoying your self with your friends." Professor Dumbledore approached Harry, he had obviously seen Harry walk out of the Great Hall and decided to do something about it... how typical.  
  
"I was just..." Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, and Dumbledore was smiling at him, with that same twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Why don't we go to my office and discuss this with some tea?" Before Harry could lie that he was too tired he was being dragged to Dumbledore's office. "Sugar Quill." He said and the gargoyle moved to let them into the stair case.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I... I'm sorry, I think I'll go back to dinner now..." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Don't be silly, Harry. Sit down, tell me, is anything wrong?" Dumbledore was looking at him more like a father would look at his son than a headmaster to his student.  
  
"No." Harry responded quickly.  
  
"Maybe I asked the wrong question." Dumbledore grinned. "WHAT is wrong?" He asked soothingly.  
  
"Nothing, sir..." Harry shook his head vigorously.  
  
"Ok, then." Dumbledore said opening the door that lead out. "But, if you ever need to talk, about anything, and I stress on anything, Harry, you know were to find me." He moved out of the way to let Harry know he could leave.  
  
"It's Hermione and Ron, sir." Said Harry after looking at the door for almost ten minutes, if he couldn't talk to a friend, then the Headmaster was the closest thing. Dumbledore smiled and closed the door shut.  
  
"Indeed? What have they done to you?"  
  
"It's not so much what they have done to me... well, they didn't know, I didn't know... it's just..." Harry sighed, it was too complicated so he decided to start with the first thing. "They are dating." Harry said in a low whisper.  
  
"Well, that's wonderful, don't you think? Your two best friends..."  
  
"It should be wonderful... It would be..." Harry corrected himself. "If I did not have feelings for Hermione."  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, indeed. She is quite a wonderful lady."  
  
"Wonderful doesn't begin to describe her... she's beautiful, and smart, and funny." Harry stopped as he saw Dumbledore's eyes shining. "She's... perfect."  
  
"Now, now, nobody's perfect, no matter how much we choose to believe they are. If we do, at the end, we will just be disappointed."  
  
"But, that's the thing, I'm never disappointed when I'm around Hermione, I mean..."  
  
"I quite know the feeling Harry, I may be old, but I had my days." Harry nodded and sat there, thinking about Hermione and Ron.  
  
"It's different, you know..." Harry said not quite aware that he was speaking out loud. "I feel happy, because I see her happy, and I feel angry because I know she would never be that happy with me. I also feel sad because she will never be with me... filthy, because I feel as if I'm betraying my friends... confused because I just have so many feelings inside right now.  
  
"I feel an impulse to just tell her what I feel, but I can't because that would ruin all our relationship, my relationship with both. I'm scared because I know that if Ron knew, he wouldn't forgive me. And I have found my self wondering alone, in the halls, ignoring them in class, in the common room, because I cannot bear seeing them together. They have gone from being the only people who made my life worth it, to being the people I most want to avoid. I'd rather spend the whole year in the Dursley's house than see Ron with her, and think 'What if it was me?'" Harry sighed...  
  
"I don't think you fancy her..." Harry looked up puzzled. "I think you are in love with her."  
  
"I know... but, I can't have her... I'll never have her..."  
  
"Never is too long..."  
  
"Maybe, but... I wouldn't dare do that to Ron," Harry said standing up... "He would... I would never forgive myself, I'd rather have her as a friend, and see her happy every day, even if it means my agony, than push her away from me..." Harry leaned against a book shelf... Harry thought for a moment as tears started to cloud his eyes...  
  
"Sometimes, things just happen..." Harry looked up at Dumbledore who was looking at him, not calmly, but SMILING... the nerve.  
  
"Things don't just happen!" Harry yelled at him. "Not to other people! No one has had to go through what I have gone through! Not one of the students in this place has to go to sleep every night knowing that they either have to kill or be killed... literally. None of them have faced Voldemort 4 times! My family was taken away by him, and the closest thing I had to a family was taken by him!" Now tears were streaming down his cheeks slowly. "I am being forced to be in a place because Voldemort can't get me there. No matter how miserable I am, I have to hear my uncle and my aunt talk crap about my parents! I have to sit there and watch the rest of the world rejoice because of Sirius' death." Tears were now fluently flowing from Harry's eyes and he wasn't yelling anymore, but standing still in front of Dumbledore with his head low and his eyes shut. "I've got to nod as they talk about him, as they say he deserved it, that he had it coming. I've got to agree, when I know all this is not true, when I know he did NOT betray my parents, he was a good person, he did NOT deserve to die because of Voldemort." His voice was shaking madly and he couldn't stop the tears, not that he wanted to, he hadn't let all these feelings out in who knows how long. "I did not ask for any of this, yet I would not wish my life on my worst enemy. I still do not think I deserve this. Everybody says that you get what you deserve... but, what did I do to deserve this, Professor? If I ever hurt anybody badly... I apologize, I never meant it, if I ever was cruel, ignorant, stupid or insulting to any one, I was not aware I was doing it. I cannot hold on anymore. I try so hard to be strong, to try to cope with everything, but I can't, I can't do it! I'm nothing but a kid, I am not supposed to be having these problems! I have felt every kind of pain I can imagine... but out of all of those, not being able to look Hermione in the eye and tell her what is wrong with me, having to walk away from her... having to watch her holding hands with Ron is the most painful yet. She is the person I love the most, and she will never love me." At some point of the conversation Harry had leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said as he leaned down next to Harry. "Just because a person doesn't love you the way you want them to love you, it still does not mean they don't love you with all their soul."  
  
"I know that, and I'm glad she's my friend, I really am... Professor, but I just wished she would see me differently. I have never been too picky, I have never complained, I have taken the good with the bad, and I have sucked it up! I just don't see why I can't have this one thing." Harry started bawling and all Dumbledore could do was sit next to him and watch, for he knew anything said would make Harry feel worse.  
  
Dumbledore picked a sleeping Harry up and carried him over to his chair which was transfigured into a bed, lay him there and tucked him in carefully. He then looked down at him with a pained expression as he heard a soft 'Meow' and soon enough Professor McGonagall was standing over Harry, sliding her hand through his hair gently.  
  
"Poor Harry." She sighed as she looked up at Dumbledore. "It is true, you know, Albus. No other children here has probably suffered, nor will suffer, as much as him." There was compassion in her voice as she saw him lying there.  
  
"I know, but there is nothing I can do." Dumbledore sighed. "I cannot control young Miss Granger's heart, nor can I take that prophecy back, Minerva. I cannot bring them back from the dead, as much as I wished I could. I cannot protect Harry, I tried, for the first five years and that only caused him more pain." Dumbledore looked at McGonagall as she lay a hand on his shoulder. "I guess it's the mistakes we people who love make."  
  
"At least you know you love him."  
  
"Can I be honest, Minerva?" Dumbledore said sittingon the other side of the bed.  
  
"Always." She smiled at him.  
  
"I'm scared, you heard him. He can't anymore. He's losing hope.·  
  
"Mr. Potter is very much like his father, he will face all the problems head on."  
  
"James never had to worry about all this, and I dare say Harry has a lot of Lily in him as well."  
  
"He will not do anything drastic, Dumbledore."  
  
"I hope not."  
  
****

****

**Author's Note:** Okie dokie! That was my first chapter... kinda depressing though... well, I slipped some jokes in there... I think, well, review PLS PLS PLS! PRETY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! Or CHOCOALTE if you don't like cherries. Well, the next chapter will be up soon.  
  
****

**Next Chapter:** Harry wakes up in a strange room... (yeah, ok, I know you guys know WHOSE room...) An Explosion in Potions! (Literally or NOT LITERALLY?) Malfoy and Harry in a FIST fight! Ron sent to the Hospital wing! And Hermione... pam pam paaam  
  
Well, goo' by!!! REVIEW! CONstructive, not DEstructive... See ya in the next chapter.  
  
All POTTER! All MAGIC! All the time!!!!aherm...(Ok, I'll stop rambling as you obviously want to go read other fics:P)


	2. Potions Explotion

**Last Love**  
  
**Summary:** Well, Hermione is dating Ron, but Harry is in love with her. Yet many problems arouse as he tries to stay loyal to his friends.

**Disclaimer:** JK-Rambo glaring I do not own Harry Potter... JK-Rambo walks away BUT I DO OWN THE REST! gets shot 

**Thanks to: **Ashley Potter13 I'm glad you enjoyed my story. Here is my next chapter. Thank you very much for being the first reviewer. I enjoyed reading YOUR story! Can't wait to the next chapter!

Golden Love Thank you for reviewing. I'm very glad that you liked my story! It's my firts Harry Potter fic! This makes me want to write more. :P

**Author's Note:** Well, hello again! This is my second chapter, it takes a very different turn than the first one, the first one was more like the prologue. This is were the story really starts! **Ch. 2 – Potion Explotion** Hermione and Ron sat in the common room late at night, it was almost midnight.  
  
"I don't get it. He said he'd be here." Hermione said standing up and pacing around for the millionth time.  
  
"Calm down, he just probably went out to walk." Ron said calmly.  
  
"Walk?! At 12:00 am?"  
  
"Ok, maybe not, but I bet he's ok." Ron said, standing up and putting his arms around Hermione's waist. He turned her around slowly and started kissing her.  
  
"Check your room!" She said breaking apart.  
  
"What?" Ron was wide eyed.  
  
"Maybe he's there!" She said pushing him towards the stairs.  
  
"But I already did, like 7,000 times." He said resisting her push.  
  
"Maybe he's back."  
  
"So he magically apparated into the room?" (A/N: Ah! The power of sarcasm)  
  
"You can't apparate nor disaparate inside Hogwarts! How many times do I have to tell you?" Ron went upstairs reluctantly, knowing that Harry was not going to be there, he hadn't been there ten minutes ago, nor twenty, nor thirty, nor any other time Hermione had made him go look.  
  
"She's just worried because he's been very distant lately." He sighed as he looked at Harry's empty bed, Ron was worried too, but he wasn't compulsive. "I hope she never hears me say that or she'll kill me." He smiled to himself and went down to give her the bad news. 

At around 1:00 Ron had fallen asleep in the couch, yet Hermione still paced the length of the room. The sun had come out and after Hermione waking Ron up rather roughly, which involved the falling and howling in pain of Ron, they had decided to go down to breakfast, there was actually no point in just sitting there.  
  
Harry woke up feeling lighter than ever, as if the world didn't weigh on his shoulders anymore. He sighed loudly not bothering to suppress the yawn that came afterwards.  
  
"I'm glad you are awake, Mr. Potter." Harry leapt up and saw Professor McGonagall sitting at the end of the bed.  
  
"Professor, where am I?" Harry asked as he looked around, McGonagall needn't answer, he new exactly where he was.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore told me to stay with you, he had to attend some business." Harry looked at her, puzzled, and noticed that he was only wearing his uniform pants and shirt. He looked around confused. "The bathroom is that way," McGonagall pointed at a big door at the top of the stairs. "I have summoned you clean robes and uniform. If you wish I can wait for you here and head to the Great Hall with you, or I can leave you on your own."  
  
"It's ok... I think." Harry said as he got out of bed. McGonagall smiled, nodded and walked out the door. After getting ready Harry walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Harry! You are alright!" Hermione said running to him and hugging him tight.  
  
"You had us worried sick last night! We couldn't even sleep." Ron said as he came over to inspect who Hermione was hugging. (A/N: Ah... the jealousy.)  
  
"That's not true, Ron slept like a baby in the couch." Hermione said sitting back down at the table.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione was the one obsessed, I kept telling her you were alright, but noooo... she had to wait up for you." She hit him playfully and looked at Harry. He was smiling, genuinely smiling, mostly at the fact that Hermione cared enough for him to stay up all night. Not doing anything, no homework or reading, but waiting for HIM, Harry, to arrive.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"In Dumbledore's office." He answered as he sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"What did you do?" Ron asked enthusiastically.  
  
"He just wanted to talk." Harry justified himself.  
  
"You spent there all night?" Hermione frowned...  
  
"Yeah, I kind of fell asleep." Harry laughed. (A/N:Yeah, I know... this is more of a non descriptive dialogue...)  
  
"You fell asleep talking to Dumbledore?" Ron asked in shock. Harry nodded and avoided the details, just telling them they had spoken about Sirius, the Dursleys, etc, etc. They finished breakfast and left the Great Hall talking and laughing as they used to. Harry somehow, wasn't aware of Ron and Hermione holding hands... he just... went with the flow. _'Dumbledore must have said something to him,'_ Hermione thought laughing at a stupid joke Ron had just made. _'It's the first time in the whole year that we have had a whole meal together, or that I see him laugh now that I think about it.'  
_  
"I got to go get my stuff at the common room." Harry said heading the opposite direction that their next class.  
  
"Hermione has them." Ron said handing them to him. (A/N: Yeah I know Hermione had them, but she gave them to Ron...sometime during the conversation :P) Harry took them thankfully and they walked towards Charms, where they learned a complicated Binding Charm.  
  
Not after Ron had mispronounced the spell and blown up a jar in front of Harry, making all the girls squeak and Hermione roll her eyes as she cast a cleaning spell on him, had they been dismissed from Charms.  
  
"Ar..." Ron groaned. "I cannot believe we have Potions... AGAIN! This is worse than torture this is like... like... agony!"  
  
"Isn't that like the same thing?" Harry whispered to Hermione. Hermione nodded and giggled at Harry's comment.  
  
They sat down in their usual spots in Potions, soon enough, (Too soon for Harry) Snape walked into the class, glaring at every student, even some Slytherins.  
  
"I think he's in a bad mood." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Isn't he always?" Ron sighed.  
  
"Silence!" He yelled as he turned to look at the class, with a quick move of his wand some instructions appeared in the black board. "Now, follow these instructions precisely!" He glared at Harry who tried to avert his eyes.  
  
Snape kept talking for a while but Harry could only stare at Hermione, smiling as he saw her concentrated on Snape as if her life depended on it. After Snape ordered them to continue with their potions he started pacing around the room, in that silky way of his. The cauldron next to Harry shot some liquid into Harry's arm and started to burn through his robes and into his skin.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom!" He walked over to Neville. "You are causing Mr. Potter a big load of pain." Snape roared as he neared Harry. "Ten points to Gryffindor." He mumbled so that no one else could here him. "What did you just do?"  
  
"Hey, Potty, why don't you go and call Daddy?" Malfoy yelled across the class. "Oh, hold on! He's dead." (A/N: He's a git isn't he!, personally I kinda like him... sorta, not really, but well)  
  
"After I'm through with YOU, you're going to go crying to your daddy!" Ron mocked him.  
  
"Ron," Harry reprimanded. "He can't do that!"  
  
"Yeah, he's in Azkaban remember?" Hermione pitched in. Malfoy moved from his cauldron over to Harry.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, Granger, 15 points each!" Hermione looked up at Snape and sat back down disappointed.  
  
"My father may be in Azkaban but HE will..."  
  
"He who? Voldemort?" Harry taunted him, everyone in the room except him, Hermione and Snape flinched at the name.  
  
"How dare you say his name?" Malfoy said as he drew closer.  
  
"Hey, your father is all buddy-buddy with him, and you are still scared to say his name. While Harry here, is being tracked down to be killed, and he says it calmly. H'm, I wonder who the biggest man is?" Ron mocked.  
  
"Shut it, Weasley! Are you sure you can AFFORD that many words?" Ron glared as Malfoy turned to Harry whose arm was now burning. (A/N: Not like on fire but like feels burning) "So, Harry, tell me. You never answered my question last year, why DO you spend all that time in the Weasley's house? If you can call it a house." He added as an afterthought. "Does it remind you to how you mother and father stunk?" He said laughing.  
  
Harry realized what he was doing too late, his fist had hit Malfoy right square in the face. Malfoy stumbled back and glared at Harry.  
  
"Potter!" Snape yelled or rather hissed...  
  
Malfoy was not far behind, he landed a punch into Harry's stomach pushing all the air out, Harry gasped for air, and stood up. Panting, he punched Malfoy straight on the nose and it started bleeding badly, in rage Malfoy started throwing random punches at Harry knocking him down to the floor. Snape, rather reluctantly, grabbed Malfoy and pulled him away while Ron and Hermione checked if Harry was alright.  
  
"Yeah," He said with his hand on his lip, it was bleeding rather mercilessly. "But he won't" Harry mumbled as he stood up and Malfoy freed himself from Snape's grasp. In record time they were engaged in another throwing and dodging of punches, Harry having had experience in fist fights before (A/N: Dudley actually did something good in his life...sigh) had an upper hand. Finally when they broke apart Ron came over and held Harry back.  
  
"Harry stop." He said through clenched teeth as he tried to stop Harry. When Ron noticed that being behind was not going to work, he went in front of him and tried to push him back. "Harry, be sensible, this is enough to earn you detention for a month."  
  
"You better not piss your parents off, right Weasley, they can't afford to send you another howler, can they?" Ron turned around angrily ready to yell, 'Just drop it already.' Hermione ran over to Harry when she saw him stumble to stay standing up.  
  
"Are you alright?" She said as he leaned on her. But before Harry could answer Ron was on the floor with his nose and ears bleeding non-stop, and Malfoy laughed. Harry and Hermione turned in unison, Harry forgetting all the bruises and all the pain looked at Malfoy, who was holding his wand out.  
  
"Potter, 30 points from Gryffindor!" Snape leaned next to Ron to check if he was still alive... "Mr. Malfoy!" He yelled. "The curse you just used is not to be used in school! I do not know where you learned it or how you learned it, nor do I care to know, but I will not tolerate it in my class, EVEN if it IS from a Slytherin," He sighed loudly. "10 points for starting a fight, 10 points for fighting and 20 points for using that curse."  
  
"But, Professor..." Malfoy was cut short by Snape's raised hand.  
  
"Potter, Granger, kindly take Mr. Weasley off my floor and take him to the Hospital Wing. Mr. Potter, I want to see you and Malfoy during dinner, my office... now go before I take another 20 points for being inefficient." Harry and Hermione didn't think about it twice and started pulling Ron out of the dungeons, when they were out of Snape's hearing range it was safe to speak.  
  
"I have never seen Snape so mad. Wonder what curse Malfoy used." She said concerned.  
  
"I don't know, I couldn't hear." This was not the first time Harry had seen Snape this mad, he remembered last year, when he dropped into the pensieve, Snape had been mad beyond words, he wasn't sane enough to say anything, he just... yelled at Harry to get out and never mention that again.  
  
"Locomotor Corpus!" Hermione pointed har wand at Ron and he started floating by himself.  
  
"Oh, dear. What happened here?" Madam Pomfrey said as she helped Ron and Hermione to place Ron on a bed, after telling Madam Pomfrey what happened, avoiding certain details, she went to her storage cupboard.  
  
"You think he'll be alright?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Pomfrey can cure anything." He said putting his arm around Hermione for comfort.  
  
"Well, he will be fine, he just has to spend a week in the Hospital Wing. He cannot be disturbed, any day. Now out, out you go! Back to class." She said shooing them away.  
  
"A week?" Hermione asked as the Hospital Wing door closed to them.  
  
"That seems like rather a long time." Harry sighed. He wasn't sure if he was glad or worried. Hermione nodded and soon the bell rang and all the kids were out of class.  
  
"Let's go to dinner." Hermione pulled Harry by the arm.  
  
"I have to go to Snape's office!" Harry remembered.  
  
"I'll go with you, I can wait outside." Harry and Hermione walked slowly towards the dungeons, not saying a word. Harry was scared about what Snape might say to him. He was probably going to loose 150 points from Gryffindor, if Snape felt like being nice.  
  
"Well," Harry turned to look at Hermione who smiled gently.  
  
"Calm down, I'm here." She squeezed his hand and pushed him towards the door. Harry knocked softly and waited for Snape to respond, he then opened the door and sighed. Snape was sitting in his desk with Malfoy in front of him. Malfoy turned around and grinned slyly as Harry cleared throat.  
  
"You are late, Potter." Snape said dryly.  
  
"Er... Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us out, she kept explaining..."  
  
"I don't want to know. Let's cut this short. You two behaved in today in a less than filthy way. I thought you would know muggle fighting was not permitted in school, after having been banned from Quidditch, Mr. Potter." Harry just nodded, he didn't really want to taste Snape's patience. "Yet, as giving you detention or sending you to the Headmaster, Potter, would question my professionalism I will not give you a detention. In fact, I have a better punishment, you will give me 3 rolls of parchment on muggle fighting."  
  
"What about Malfoy? I was not punching the air." Harry said his temper raising.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy and I have already discussed his punishment. Now, I'd like to get to dinner so would you leave my class?"  
  
"How'd it go Harry?" Hermione said as she saw Harry walk out of the door. "It was rather quick."  
  
"All I have to do is three parchments on muggle fighting." Harry sighed.  
  
"That's not that hard, I mean, there are a lot of ways of muggle fighting, you live with muggles, I'm muggle-born it's going to be easy. When is it for?" Hermione asked enthusiastically.  
  
"He didn't really say. I bet it's for next class."  
  
"Well, that gives us 'til next week." They sat down in the Gryffindor table and started eating right away. Hermione was interested in hearing Harry tell of all the times he had been in a fist fight, and although they weren't exactly graceful, or glorious, Hermione was enjoying them and laughing harder than she ever had.  
  
"And then, I was in the swing right, just pondering about what it would be like if my parents hadn't died in the car crash I was made to believe they had died in. All of a sudden Dudley comes out of NOWHERE grabs me by the collar and started punching me, then two of his fat friends grabbed me from behind and well, let's just say I wasn't able to breathe properly for a couple of weeks." Harry blushed. She laughed harder. "I'm glad you take pleasure in my pain." He said sarcastically with the hint of a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She said between breaths and giggles. "It's just... the mighty Harry Potter." She mocked. "You've changed a lot, you know." She said in a more serious voice.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm glad I have been here to see you evolve from that scrawny, unhappy, pained, frightened little kid, to a confident, joyful, handsome, daring mad you have become Harry." She smiled gently as she placed a hand above his.  
  
"You think I'm handsome?" Harry questioned baffled. She blushed.  
  
"I... er... uh..."  
  
"It's alright." Harry laughed as he noticed their hands were still touching. He rapidly pulled it away. See he had grown used to the fact of Hermione and Ron dating, but he was not over the fact that he was in love with Hermione. He gulped loudly.  
  
"Let's go to the library, maybe we can find something about muggle fighting there." Harry nodded, not bothering to argue. They headed to the library to do the essay.  
  
"You know, you don't have to help me, it's my essay." Harry said as she started pulling stacks of books out.  
  
"I want to." In that moment Dumbledore came in and greeted them warmly.  
  
"Well, then I won't interrupt you and your... study session." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Muggles have two main ways to settle disputes violently. Weapons and Physical Means." Hermione read aloud.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed making it. Please review, I will wait for 8 reviews as well. Please read and review! And again be CONstrutive not DEstructive.  
  
**Next Chapter:** Harry gets over Hermione? Finally other teachers feature in! Ron is still not out of the hospital wing. Christmas vacation next, next week. Snape and Lupin talk to Harry! 


	3. Bad Things Happen To Good People

**Last Love**

**Summary: **Harry is in love with Hermione, yet Hermione is dating Ron, and MANY problems arouse within Harry's mind.

**Disclaimer:** -hiding behind a barricade having war against JK-Rambo- They will be MINE! MINE I tell you! -blows up-

**Thanks To:**

witchygrl1413 - Thank you! LOL I'm glad you like my story! I was kinda wondering if it WAS funny, or if I really just... have no sense of humor whatsoever.

Til death due us part Well, taking into consideration the MANY times I ramble on and on and on in the story, and I just forget what the point was, I'm bound to have long chapters... I myself like long chapters too... if you know what Card Captor Sakura is, and you really like long chapters, check out my last CCS chapter... –wink-

Ashley Potter13 - THANKS! I love your stories too. But, I don't think I write like Jo... I mean... she's experienced, she's also a good fighter... check out my disclaimers, I've had my butt kicked!. But thanks anyways, I was so happy when I received your review! I'm glad, you have become my fan... -falls over for having a big head- and YES, Dumbledore DOES know something... yet again, he always does... so... no biggie there. Right? You gotta love Dumbledore: 'By all means continue destroying my possessions.' YAY! Hahaha.

Smashl1234 – Thanks for reviewing! Your story is not stupid, it's cool! And I'm glad MY story is not boring –HUGS-!

ridXwan – To tell YOU the truth, I cried when I was writing the chapter... I hate people bashing Harry for Sirius too, I don't think he's a woos or anything, I just think he's human, and I try to apply what I would feel if I were in a situation like that and modify to fit with the given character's personality! After all they are all human, and most important of all, Harry and the trio are teen-agers, confusing emotions are what rule teens (I should know I AM one)... they're real people, well not real, you get it... so... they are allowed to have real feelings. And I support you're movement --Holds up sign that says 'LEAVE HARRY ALONE!!!!'--

Golden Love – Thanks so much! I'm very glad that you liked me story... I don't really know if I thanked you in my last chapter... but, if I didn't THANKS... and if I DID, thanks again.

**Bad Things Happen To Good People**

Harry wrote the last words in his third parchment, he couldn't believe Hermione had helped through the first two rolls. He looked around the common room, and smiled as he remembered that Hermione had fallen asleep in his shoulder. He turned and stirred until Hermione's head was lying in his chest, his back comfortably against the couch, and he wrapped both his arms securely around Hermione.

Harry was woken up by the rays of sunlight peering through the window and he noticed that while they were sleeping they had slid from a sitting position to a lying position. (A/N: innocent, lying position). He smelled Hermione's hair and gently kissed the top of her head. He couldn't bring himself to wake her, she looked so beautiful, and so he just stayed there, entranced by her.

"What time is it?" Hermione said groggily as her head turned towards Harry.

"I don't know. Why?" He asked. She shook her head and lay back down. After some minutes she was sleeping again, and Harry had the sudden urge to kiss her, to wrap his arms around her small waist, to be able to call her his own. She fit perfectly in his arms, and when she had woken up she did not question why or how she was there, nor did she move. Harry heard Hermione mumble something and didn't quite understand.

"Ron." She said softly again. She sounded anxious. Harry unconsciously started rubbing her back. His fantasy was now broken, there was no way she would see Harry the way she saw Ron.

"Hermione, wake up." Harry said gently and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Mhmm?" She said almost asleep.

"We should dress and go to breakfast." Harry started sitting up, which forced her off her comfortable position.

"I haven't slept this well since... I can't even remember." She yawned widely as she stretched and stood up.

"Go and get dressed, and then we'll go to breakfast, unless you want to go down on a Saturday morning with your school uniform on." She looked at herself and then at Harry and ran upstairs to change.

"Today, for our Defense Against the Dark Arts class we will see... Werewolves. aherm Professor Snape left you and assignment three years ago, if I am not mistaken, but that was too soon, so now, I want you to read the chapter and..." Professor Lupin went on, it was out that he was a werewolf and he felt kind of awkward talking about werewolves. A hand popped up, it was a Slytherin.

"What does it feel like, Professor Lupin, to be a werewolf?" She asked rather too innocently.

"Well, you see," He said calmly.

"Is that why you wear those robes?" Malfoy laughed. Hermione's hand shot into the air immediately and waited for the nod of recognition Lupin gave her.

"Actually, the werewolf, although not most people like them, can be knocked into sense by fellow animagus." Hermione winked at Harry, and Lupin smirked at them, a knowing glint flashing through the three eyes. Saturday and Sunday had gone normally, well, as normal as it went at Hogwarts... AND if you were Harry Potter, IN Harry Potter's position. (A/N: I think you understand what I mean.) Every moment just seemed to make Harry surer and surer that he would never have Hermione, and this only made him want to step away from her. Let her life with Ron be as happy as possible.

"That prevents them from attacking humans and landing in Azkaban." Harry said loudly, emphasizing the last word. Professor Lupin tried to stifle a laugh; of course he had been there. When Malfoy and his fellow Death Eaters had been taken to Azkaban, he had been VERY glad _'Understatement of the millennium'_ He thought to himself. Bellatrix! She had killed Sirius. Oh, the NERVE! If only Lupin could get his hands on her, he would SHOW her what he felt, through painful, agonizing, cruel, BRUTAL, INHUMANE, MERCILESS MEANS OF TORTURE!!!!. aherm He shook from his day dream as he cleared his throat.

"Ten points from Slytherin, and Ten from Gryffindor, Harry." Professor Lupin turned around and kept discussing the werewolf, he didn't stutter, or hesitate; he spoke as if he wasn't one. He explained calmly how it felt, to change to and back. He explained how the werewolf is not self-aware while being a wolf. "Class dismissed." He said calmly as the door opened.

"Professor Lupin, may I have a word with you." Harry said turning around quickly.

"Of course Harry, come into my office." He said as he motioned to the stairs.

"Meet you later, at lunch." Hermione nodded at Harry reassuringly.

"What's the matter?" Lupin said as he served Harry some hot chocolate and offered him a chocolate bar (A/N: -sigh- you gotta LOVE the chocolate). Harry hesitated, not quite knowing what to say exactly, he just, wanted to be away from Hermione for a while.

"Well, you know, now that er... you're a teacher, what will happen during the full moons? Who will teach?" Lupin sighed as Harry looked at him intensely.

"You will have, other classes, during those times." He answered simply.

"What class?" Harry took a sip of his hot chocolate; he liked how Lupin made chocolate.

"Double-Potions." Harry was bewildered at the calm way Lupin was able to say this!

"Double-Potions?"

"Double-Potions." He nodded, and Harry gulped.

"Double-Potions? Double-POTIONS... DOUBLE-POTIONS?!" Terror started drowning Harry's voice.

"Well, at least we know you can pronounce it." Lupin laughed.

"Er..." Harry blushed. "It's just... with Snape?" Panic struck.

"Last time I checked." Lupin looked at Harry and smiled warmly. "Now, what really is bothering?" He asked as he put his chocolate bar down.

"Why does everyone think something is bothering me?" Harry asked. (A/N: Because something always IS bothering him...)

"Don't take it personally Harry." Lupin said as he stood up and started arranging some books. "It's just, that, you are easy to read." He put the books in the shelf and stared at Harry. "It's easy to know when you are having a hard time or not, once someone gets to know you, of course."

"Does that mean, Hermione knows something is wrong?"

"This has to do with Hermione?" Lupin asked gently, he remembered his conversation with the Headmaster, of course.

"Er... NO!" Harry said rather TOO quickly... Lupin raised an eyebrow and nodded. "No, really, it has nothing to do with Hermione." Remus nodded again as he sat down in front of Harry. "I mean it, Hermione has nothing to do with this. Hermione's my friend. Hermione's dating Ron." The professor just stared at Harry knowingly. "Not that that's a problem, Hermione WANTS to date Ron. I'm not saying it sarcastically. I'm happy Hermione wants to date Ron. Hermione's happy with Ron. I'm happy when Hermione is happy." Lupin just kept smiling. "Really I'm happy. Hermione makes me happy. I mean not HER, Ron and Her. They are my friends. Hermione is my friend." Lupin nodded. "I'm not in love with her!" He said trying more likely to convince himself.

"I didn't say you were, but know that you mention it, her name DID come up a lot of times in our conversation." Lupin smiled as Harry blushed furiously

"Well, she's... uh..."

"She's dating Ron." Lupin finished for Harry. Harry nodded and looked down at his hot chocolate.

"I'm being selfish, aren't I? Ron finally has what he wants. It's not fair that I want to take it away from him, right?"

"Well, we can never control our heart's desires, Harry."

"What can I do, then?" He asked.

"Well... nothing, really."

"I don't want to hurt any of them, and if they find out that I'm in love with Hermione..." Harry sighed. "Sirius would know what to do."

"Indeed he would, I was never the one with the ladies." Lupin laughed. "James never noticed the girls behind him; he only had eyes for one girl, your mother, Harry. Now, Sirius was another thing, he was the ladies-man."

"What do you think Sirius would advice me?" Harry knew that no one would know the answer better than Lupin. And, let's face it; the only person close to his parents he had left was Lupin. Sirius was gone, in a way. The only 'family' left for Harry was the man sitting in front of him, the one with the sad, tired look in his eyes, yet always calm and cheerful, and pondering,(A/N: AWWWWWWWW!) quite the opposite of Sirius. Yet, he did care for Harry as his own son, he hadn't stepped in because of Sirius, he didn't feel it right, but now that Sirius was gone, Harry needed someone.

"He would tell you... to give it time, Harry. Everything happens for a reason, he'd tell you to wait. To be patient."

"I've already BEEN patient. About EVERYTHING!" Harry said, now being reminded of the conversation with Dumbledore. He would not explode again, or maybe he should.

"I know. It's hard... to be patient, but... it's the only thing we have." Lupin sighed, he was talking from experienced, being a werewolf had taught him to be patient, patient with other people, patient with life, but the hardest, patient with himself. "Don't be afraid, ever, to cry. We've ALL cried before, I've cried before. Sometimes... it's the only thing we can do." Lupin put his hand on Harry's shoulder, and they were in silence for a long while.

"Why do bad things happen to good people?" Harry asked the specks of tears starting to show. Lupin sighed and leaned down next to Harry, to be eye to eye.

"I don't know, but I DO know good things happen to those who wait, Harry, I'm sure you have waited too long for good things to come. Yet, when things start getting good, it seems it all tumbles down, the ones you love are taken away, right?. Let me assure you, that bad things happen to bad people too."

Lupin hugged Harry. It was the second time he did such a thing. (Did Remus hug Harry at the end of OotP?, OH WELL, let's suppose he did just for the sake of this, plotless story I have created... –whisperes- IT DOES HAVE A PLOT!) "I can't answer why bad things happen to good people, to innocent people. You do not deserve what life has brought to you, and it's people like you, that make me doubt the phrase 'You get what you deserve'. I cannot tell you why these things happened to you Harry, I myself don't know. It's unfair, being so young and innocent; so many things have gone wrong. In the end, I guess it will all be for the best."

Lupin did not release Harry from his tight hug. "I have not had as rough a life as you, yet I have not had the best either, you know that, you've seen my other self." Remus blushed and laughed a little. "Things get better, then they get worse, then they get better again. We never know how they will end, we never know if it's ever going to end. Don't you wish it ends, Harry, EVER. Don't ever believe that you can't carry on anymore... I assure you, I've seen people, it's easiest to go the road already traveled, it's safe. You weren't given the choice of a road, you were just put in one, a one not traveled, I know it hurts, you get hurt, and end up having to crawl, yes at the end you leave a path, but is it really worth it?"

Remus's voice was starting to sound a little shaky. "It's a human instinct to want to have control, and no matter how painful it is, we are stubborn and refuse to let go, afraid of where that might lead us, afraid it might be worse, we never wonder it might be better. There's where the risk in life lies, you just don't know, you never know. But promise me Harry, you will NEVER give up, no matter how alone you seem to be, how hard it turns out, you will go on, and stand and face danger straight ahead, you will not let anyone step over you, you will be the kind of man you father and your mother would want you to be, the kind of man Sirius was trying to build, the kind of man I will continue to stand next to, that I will continue to help build, the kind of man you have proven to be."

Lupin pulled away and looked Harry straight in the eye, Harry had tears welling in his, and nodded, he had never planned on giving up. Lupin smiled as he cupped Harry's cheek. "Let me guarantee you that good things happen to good people, too." They stayed there, in silence. It wasn't awkward, Harry never seemed to see Professor Lupin as nothing more than a Professor, he never imagined him showing such an out burst of emotion. Harry's view of Lupin suddenly changed, he started thinking that there was no one better to take the place of Sirius, as his guardian of course, than Remus Lupin, werewolf and all.

There was a low grumbling sound that broke the unspoken proposal and the unspoken acceptance of a needed guardian, and Lupin laughed. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. What do you say if we go down to the Great Hall?" (I know... fluff... but LUPIN IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER! PLEASE UNDERSTAND!!!!)

"Potter, a word with you?" Snape asked dryly, although it was more of an order. Lupin nodded and went into the Great Hall alone. Snape walked away from the Great Hall, continually looking back, and to the sides, as if checking for someone following him, until he was in the stairs that led to the dungeons. Harry stood in front of him and Snape looked both ways before going down, once in Snape's room, he closed the windows shut so that no light entered the class, he locked the door and warded it with at least twenty different charms. He then lit a candle that shone part of the office. He jumped when he saw Harry standing there, and then, comprehension dawned on him.

"Sir?" Harry asked believing that Snape had finally snapped. _'God! He's going to rape me!'_ Harry thought bewildered.

"Potter, you've missed your..." Snape looked around the room again. "remedial potions." Snape whispered eying Harry, who was frowning

"Excuse me?"

"We spoke about it with the Headmaster, in... --Grimauld Place, Potter. You were supposed to be having..." Snape's voice dropped again. "Oclumency, around this time of the year." Harry remembered Dumbledore, Lupin and Snape talking to him about the importance of Oclumency and that Snape would be 'kind enough to teach him, and forget about the past... incident.'

"Uh, it must have slipped my mind, sir."

"Must have slipped your mind alright! May I remind you, Potter, that I am not doing this because I WANT to, I'm doing it because the Headmaster required me to do it, but if you believe you are so POWERFUL that you can take the ... ..." Snape looked around nervously once again. "Dark Lord single-handedly, then by all means tell me so that I can find... er... a better way to... er... OCCUPY my afternoons... than to wait for you to decide to show up." Snape was fuming, silently. He looked around nervously again.

"I'm sorry, I have just been... tired, I've been loosing sleep and..."

"Loosing sleep?" Snape came closer to Harry. "Is it..." Snape twitched a little as he scanned the room with his gaze... "The Dark Lord." He whispered in an almost inaudible whisper.

"It's not Vol... You-Know-Who."

"Well, be sure to get sleep, Potter, we can't have our little hero going around unhappy." If sarcasm was water, the whole of Hogwarts would be drowning in Snape's comment by now. Harry nodded and turned around to leave when, he decided to take a risk. (A/N: Yeah I know the conversation that is about to happen, WOULD NEVER HAPPEN, but hey! IT'S FUUUUN, YES SNAPE IS VERY OUT OF CHARACTER... I like it... it's fuuun! Don't worry... he'll have a good reason... I think.)

"Sir, did you ever have a girlfriend?" Harry asked, expecting to be hexed all the way back to Gryffindor tower.

"Excuse me!" Snape yelled. "What?! You've been... loosing sleep over a girl?" Snape smirked as Harry nodded. "So, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, can take the Dark Lord single-handedly but can't take a little girl."

"Not ANY girl, professor, she's special!" Harry yelled before he could stop himself.

"They are ALL special, Potter." There was a slight panic note in his voice, as he yet again searched the room, and looked behind Harry, just to check if there was anyone there.. "What does this one have that is different?" He asked with sarcasm.

"She's funny, and beautiful. She's the smartest witch I've met, but..."

"You make her sound as if she was... ... perfect." Severus hissed the last word as if someone were trying to hear in on the conversation.

"She is, except for one thing..."

"What is it? Does she has three heads, too?" _'TOO?'_ Harry thought bewildered

"She's dating my best friend." Harry sighed. Snape went wide eyed.

"You're loosing sleep over a girl, but not ANY girl, you're loosing sleep over GRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAANGER?!" Snape snorted.

"I... I guess so... yes."

"But it's..." He looked around again. "Grrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaanger!"

"er... Yes I am aware of that..."

"Grrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaanger." Snape snorted again. _'This is it, Snape has snapped.'_ Harry thought, not knowing if to feel pity or annoyance.

"Just because you can't see anything nice in anybody it doesn't mean none of us can!" Annoyance won.

"Don't talk back to me, Potter." Now Snape was back to normal, or so it seemed.

"Don't talk like that of Hermione."

"Don't raise your voice, Potter!"

"I'll raise my voice if I want to!"

'_Funny, there's Professor Lupin, I wonder where Harry is.'_ Hermione looked up from her book, and back down, 'Hogwarts A History, Volume 2'. Harry had been gone a long time, Hermione was starting to get nervous, after all, he had promised to go with her to the Hospital Wing to see Ron. All of a sudden she thought she heard somebody shout... GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAANGER _'must be my imagination.'_ Moments after she thought this, Harry walked into the Hall, mumbling something about researching how to transfigure people into cockroaches and hexing them 'til they died.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as Harry slumped next to her.

"Snape gave me detention." Harry mumbled, but clearly enough.

"What did you do now?" Hermione asked a little annoyed as she put her text book down.

"Nothing, we were talking... calmly and rationally..." Harry hesitated a bit at the end.

"Oh, Harry... when will you learn? Let things be!" Harry stared at Hermione and for once the advice everybody had been giving him sank in... he was going to let things be. "By the way! Ron is coming back tomorrow! I was thinking on having a party for him. I asked Professor McGonagall and she said it was alright because it was a Friday. Maybe you could help me, I know this is wrong, but it's for Ron: Maybe you could go down to Hogsmead and get some candies, butterbeer, you know, that kind of stuff. With your invisibility cloak of course" Hermione was almost jumping up and down with enthusiasm.

"Of course. We'll have a party for Ron."

**Author's Note: **Well that's the THIRD CHAPTER... my longest chapter yet... I believe... slightly OOC... yet, I LIKE IT! Please review, I take criticism... and I also take suggestions... I'll see if I can put some good ideas in, or something... Thank you. Just for the record, I am slightly offended by people believing Lupin just gives out chocolate at RANDOM INTERVALS! Yes I DO think it's a nice quality... but he gave Harry chocolate in the train because it's right! Chocolate DOES make you feel better after a Dementor attack

**Next Chapter: -**singing- I'll never te-ell... Well, at least not until next chapter.


	4. Secret Draught Surprise Part Sinful Reci...

**Last Love**

**Summary:** Blah Blah! If you're in my fourth chapter you must know what happens in the previous three...

**Thanks to: ** Smash1234 Thanks for reviewing I'm sorry I rambled on... I was just... like, 'in the zone'. I love chocolate too, and I like Lupin handing out chocolate, it's cute, although I DO know he doesn't give chocolate at random intervals

Gryffindor620 Truthfully, I've never liked Ron, personally, I do not like him. But OBJECTIVELY, I do like him... he's funny and nice, Yet I SWEAR I'd rather Hermione end up with... with... Flitwick, no, THE GIANT SQUID... HECK even VERNON rather than Ron! I don't care... Voldemort himself if you want... but not Ron, just like I would rather Harry end up with... with... TRELAWNEY rather than Ginny or Cho! (I do not have anything against the Weasley's, actually I LOVE The Twins, Bill, Charlie, Molly, Arthus and even Percy(I do not believe Percy is really bad, I think it's more like a plan between Arthur, Dumbledore and Percy))

AshleyPotter13 OMG! I LOVE YOUR STORIES!!!! EVERYONE SHOULD READ 'WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?' Orders everybody to read AshleyPotter13's fic but wait until you've read THIS chapter...:P Keep it up Ashley! Yay!

**Disclaimer:** Well, as I see JK is NOT around I will tell you the truth...—aherm—I DO own Harry Potter! –Jk Rambo jumps from behind and gags her, then takes her away into a dark dark spot—

**Author's Note: **Alright, today was my first day of school, and I'm posting this to give you something new to read because I cannot post the next chapter until I really get settled in class and make a schedule, today was my first day not only in 9th grade but also in HIGH SCHOOL, so it's kindof like a big thing. I apologize if I can't update soon. But anyways this is my fourth chapter... I like it... it was very fun to write, I liked my third one because it's like that inspirational kinda crap, but this one is more like... goofy! It's funny, I think, why don't you read and let me know!.

**Secret Draught... Surprise Party... Sinful Reciprocation**

It was Friday morning; Hermione was very excited about tonight, and was talking to Harry about it in the hallway.

"Well, maybe you should go during lunch, you know, that way no one will see you." Harry nodded.

"When will he be back?" Harry would go to Hogsmead to get candies and butterbeer, and would come back, hide them in his room, and with Hermione they would prepare the party later.

"Well, I was going before dinner to see him, he will come to dinner and then we will go up to the common room."

"You have to make sure he's the last one up in the common room, everybody knows it's a surprise, right?" Hermione did not have time to answer because of a high pitched squeak echoing through the hall, followed by Professor Snape running with his hands over his head, screaming his lungs out. Snape stopped in front of Harry and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. "Professor Snape, what is it?" Harry said starting to panic.

"Potter! Potter! They are after me! They are ALL after me! They are here! And they will kill who ever is in the way! They are out to get me!" Snape seemed to be having some kind of nervous breakdown in the middle of the hall.

"Who's here? The Death Eaters?" Harry asked. Snape dropped Potter to the ground, looked back and squealed harder than it should be humanly possible.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Save your self!" He started waving his arms frantically on the sides.

Dumbledore was staring as Harry and Hermione spoke. She was eager and excited, while Harry seemed less than bummed out. He would occasionally blush and nod.

"What are you doing, Albus?" A voice said softly behind him.

"Why, Minerva, just look at them..." Dumbledore said as he signalled McGonagall to look at Harry and Hermione talking.

"What about them?" McGonagall asked confused, she knew Ron was dating Hermione, and that was it. Yet, the boy in front of Hermione was not Ron, maybe Dumbledore was starting to see things... He might have flipped his lid... that many lemon drops could not be good for anyone.

"They just fit together." Dumbledore took his eyes away from the "couple" and set them on McGonagall.

"You cannot play around with free will, Albus. I refuse to help you play matchmaker. Granger and Weasley are happy together." Minerva said in THAT tone of voice.

"But..." Dumbledore did not have time to say anything when Snape came screaming like a little girl as if his life depended on it... although, according to Snape... it did.

Harry fell to the floor and looked up at his professor. This was it, he HAD snapped. All those years of pretending to be a Death Eater were getting to him... "Professor?" Harry asked still on the floor.

"Professor Snape, what's wrong? Maybe we should get Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, the last question directed more to Harry than Snape. Snape leaned down and held Hermione from both arms and started shaking her madly.

"Not even Albus Dumbledore can help any more." Another girly scream. "They are going to get us all! HELP!"

"Severus! What is this racket? Put the poor girl down before her head rolls off." Albus walked to see what was wrong with his Potions Master.

"Albus! Oh, Albus! They are here!" He squealed once more.

"WHO ARE HERE?" Dumbledore said firmly. Draco Malfoy was coming behind Snape, looking innocent, relaxed.

"Professor Snape?" He poked his Head of House in the back as he realized the scene he was making. Snape jumped so high that he almost touched the ceiling, than he squealed like a young maiden who just saw a spider, threw his hands over his head and ran to the dungeons. Draco was wide eyed. "What's wrong with him? What did you do to him, Potter?" He asked as he extended one hand out to help Harry up.

Harry looked at the hand and then at the owner, a little reluctantly he took the hand and helped himself up, once up he started clearing the dust off. "I didn't do anything, Malfoy."

"But... then... I... he...--sigh-- the Slytherin reputation has just been flushed down a toilet." Draco said mournfully.

"Uh... it wasn't THAT bad..." Harry lied...

"He was SQUEALING! LIKE A LITTLE GIRL WITH GOLDEN BRAIDS!! How in Merlin's name isn't THAT bad?" Draco yelled.

"He said someone was here, Professor Dumbledore, he said they were out to get him." Hermione turned to the two professors standing dumbfounded in front of them. McGonagall seemed to be having quite a lot of trouble suppressing a grin after seeing her colleague acting in such a fashion. Dumbledore turned to Malfoy and then to Harry.

"Do you think it's... the Death Eaters? They are after him?" Harry asked fret starting to overwhelm his voice. If the Death Eaters had found out he was a spy, then he was really in danger, not only him, The Order was in danger. McGonagall's smirk turned into a frown, and Dumbledore's eyes were filled with worry.

"No, they don't know he's a spy for The Order. They think he's doing an, I quote, amazing job spying on the moron that is Albus Dumbledore, I end quote." Hermione and Harry turned to look at Malfoy in surprise... his father was supposed to be a Death Eater; he had landed in Azkaban because of The Order. All his family had been Death Eaters and muggle-haters. Malfoy had even called Hermione a 'filthy little mud-blood' once. How has all THAT changed? "Close your mouth Potter, you look like you just saw a three headed dog walk by."

It was the class before lunch, and Hermione and Harry sat down in their usual seats in the dungeons. Waiting for Snape to arrive, they both wondered how much more paranoid had he become. Then the door was opened, Harry groaned... and who came into the room? None other than the cheerful, smiling... Professor Dumbledore?

"Good morning everyone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I dare say Professor Snape is _indisposed_ at this moment, and so _I_ will be teaching Potions today. Professor Snape had an incident, yesterday morning, some students wanted to test their new concoction so they slipped a_ little_ in Professor Snape's breakfast, after watching his reaction, they named the potion 'Paranoid Draught'. It's a potion that, apparently, seems to create an idea in the person's mind that everybody is out to get them." Dumbledore said very amused.

"That's why he was acting like that." Harry commented out loud.

"_Iiiiiiindeed_, Harry." Dumbledore nodded vigorously. "He will spend some time in the infirmary while we discover an antidote. He is willing to help, which means it will be easier... or maybe harder if he keeps screaming like a banshee every time someone comes near him with a knife. Well, what's done is done. Fancy any lemon drops, anyone?" This was the best Potions class everyone had ever had. Even the Slytherins agreed to that thought, Dumbledore offered them candy, and talked to them in class, he helped them do the potions right, and gave them all good grades.

"Well, alright Harry. Lunch started 30 minutes ago. Everybody is in the Great Hall now. Go... WAIT! No! Not now! McGonagall is staring at us. Moron." Hermione said under her breath ................................................................................................................................. now go, fast! Dumbledore is speaking to her. Run!"

"Minerva, can I ask you for a favour?" Dumbledore asked turning to look at McGonagall... She looked back at him and waited for his request. "Well, Harry and Hermione..." Dumbledore started sweetly.

"I will NOT play matchmaker, Albus."

"You say it like it's a** bad** thing." McGonagall glared at Dumbledore.

"Albus, I don't think we should..." She sighed. "I mean... what about Mr. Weasley? Just because he's in the Hospital Wing... he's coming back today. Miss Granger is having a small 'Welcome Back' Party for him." Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle and McGonagall slapped herself mentally.

"It's the perfect situation!"

"Albus..." McGonagall said strictly.

"Minerva..." Albus said just as severely. They went on in this fashion for at least thirty minutes.

"Fine..." McGonagall turned to look at Potter who made a movement of leaving but was stopped by Granger. She turned to face the Headmaster. "What did you have in mind?" McGonagall turned back to the Gryffindor table and Potter was gone. (A/N: Ok, Dumbledore DOES care about Ron, but... he's old, Harry's like a child to him, and... he's old... and... I think he's high on lemon drops... I agree with McGonagall, that many lemon drops can't be good for anyone)

Hermione paced around the Common Room, suspense growing inside of her. "He should be here by now. We are going to be late!" She said to herself as she looked around, still no sign of Harry. "Could he have been caught?"

"Boo!" A bodiless voice said and Hermione yelped in surprise. Harry took of the invisibility cloak and cackled. "I always had wanted to do that!" Hermione hit him playfully as she laughed as well.

"Is everything ready?" She said catching her breath.

"All up in my room, but at the moment, we better run to Transfiguration." They ran all the way from Gryffindor Tower to Transfiguration hoping not to be late, and if they were hoping not to get caught.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, you two are late, but because it's your first time being late, I will not give you detention, instead I will take 5 points from Gryffindor each, and I hope you take this as a warning." Hermione and Harry took a seat in the only two desks left. They were learning to transfigure beetles into worms. It was quite complicated. Yet, for the first time Hermione couldn't, or most likely wouldn't, pay much attention, she was too excited about seeing Ron up and about again. Minerva had not finished saying Class Dismissed when Hermione had already pulled Harry out of the class and was running to the Hospital Wing, holding Harry by the collar of his shirt.

When they got to the Hospital Wing Ron was standing up and cleaning his robes, looking awkwardly at an overly reactive Severus Snape.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled and jumped on him as she flung her arms around Ron's neck, Ron smiled and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, yet he lost balance and toppled over to the bed, were he hit his head against the wall.

"I told you, Ron! Foolish boy! They ARE after us! Hide!" Severus said as he pulled the covers of his bed to hide him completely. Ron kissed Hermione and stood up.

"What's up with Snape?" Ron asked as he clapped Harry's back.

"Oh, you don't want to know." Harry said shaking his head.

"He's been rambling on about people coming after him; no one has been able to get near him! When Madam Pomfrey tucked him in the bed he turned to me and whispered... 'Oy, Ron, they got you too? We are trapped, we are prisoners.' My first thought was... 'Bloody hell, the greasy git finally caved in.', you know, of course my second thought was 'Since when does he call me Ron?' anyways. Then he started telling me, that if when Pomfrey turned around we hit her over the head with a goblet, she would loose consciousness for a moment and we would be able to run for it." Ron said apprehensively.

"Thank God he didn't try it..." Hermione said clinging to Ron's arm. "She would've kicked him out!"

"Don't be so sure, Hermione, he DID try! I had to get out of bed and practically wrestle the goblet out of his hand! He then accused me of being a traitor and leader of a conspiracy against him and started hitting ME with the goblet!" Harry chuckled. "You wouldn't be laughing, mate, if it would've been you... I think I'm still a little bit bruised. Who knew the man had it in him to hit so strongly. After continuously hitting me over the head with the goblet, Madam Pomfrey had to stun him so that I could get back in bed, I tell you, I had a head ache for about the rest of the day. Then when he woke up again, he whispers to me. 'Ron, nice job! I think we convinced her, now, let's try the goblet thing again.' I shut my curtains and ignored his constant yelling that I had been brain washed." Ron sighed.

"It's funny, to watch _Professor Snape_ acting like this." Hermione giggled.

"I'd say it's more like disturbing..." Ron turned to Harry as he heard this. "What? It's true!"

"Ron! Pst! Pst! Weasley! RON!" Snape yelled as he took the covers off just enough to only see his eyes... "Hey, are they gone yet?" Snape whispered.

"It's only us, Professor Snape." Hermione said reassuringly and then he pulled the sheets down.

"Potter? Potter is that you?" Harry looked around the room.

"Er... yes..."

"You've come to save us!" Snape jumped on the bed.

"Let's get out of here before Pomfrey kicks us out." Harry, Ron and Hermione's last view of Severus in the Hospital Wing was of a man standing up in bed while jumping up and down with his hand in the air yelling... 'Freedom'.

"So, anything happen while I wasn't around? Besides Snape..." Ron asked as he ate as much as the never-ending supply of food let him. Soon enough they were the only ones in the Great Hall, except for Dumbledore and Minerva. Harry shook his head, if Ron kept eating like this he was not going to eat any candy.

"I'm glad to see you around Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said as he joined them in the Gryffindor table. McGonagall sat next to him.

"Feeling better?" Minerva asked gently. Ron nodded, his mouth full.

"Oth Corts." He said spitting bits of smashed potatoes all over Harry, if they had been ORIGINALLY smashed, or they were rather chewed, Harry would never know. "Tshorry." He spit again. Harry slowly cleaned his face while glaring at Ron.

"Well, it's getting late, you better be going kids." Minerva said and winked at Hermione.

"SURPRISE!" Ron's ears went red as he examined the room, serpentine paper and confetti had fallen all over him as he had stepped through the Portrait Hole. There was a huge sign that read 'Welcome Back Ron', in golden letters against a red background. There were candies of all types and butter beer. Hermione was standing next to him and she had a grin that not only lit up her face but the whole room, according to Harry.

"Ron, how are you feeling?" Dean Thomas said as he took Ron over to the drink table. Hermione went over to the armchairs in front of the fire and she stared at the fire as she heard Ron's laughter.

"Here." Someone extended her a butterbeer and she took it not caring who it was. "He's having fun, isn't he?" Harry said as he saw Ron drink his 20th (¿?) butterbeer.

"Mhm... why aren't you there?" She asked as she looked at Ron gently.

"You were alone here; I didn't think it was fair, besides, I believe Ron is having enough fun for the three of us." Harry said with a laugh. Hermione giggled and turned back to stare at Ron. All of a sudden music started playing, and Harry would've sworn he saw a pair of pale blue twinkling eyes... wink at him...

"Come on." Hermione grabbed him and pulled him to the circle that had formed as everybody spoke over the music. They stood there, butterbeer in hands. "Did I mention I think this is my 10th butterbeer?" Harry shook his head. "How many have you had?" Harry thought a moment; it took some time to think with all the loud music.

"Somewhere between 10 and 1000!" He yelled back.

"I know!" Ron's voice was heard. "Let's play spin the bottle!" He said happily.

"What are you?" Harry yelled at him as he took the empty butterbeer bottle from his hand. "9?" Ron looked at the bottle and back at Harry and just shrugged. Then he went back to... talking to Dean and Seamus.

"Drunk." Hermione said as Harry went over to stand next to her.

"Hm?"

"You asked what he was. I'm answering. He's drunk." Hermione said with a sigh. "Actually, I think I'm a little drunk too." _'Well, there's nothing to be scared about, everybody here is drunk too, even Harry.'_

"I agree, I do believe I'm a bit tipsy..." Harry said applying some sarcasm on 'bit'. Harry and Hermione looked around the room and after a couple of minutes Hermione started feeling dizzy.

"Harry, I think I'll go to my room, I think I might be a little TOO drunk!" Harry nodded, grabbed her elbow and helped her up the staircase. They stopped in front of the girls' staircase where you couldn't here the music, and Hermione looked at Harry, as he just stood there in front of her. _'Ok, Harry, here she is, standing in front of you, kiss her. It's not like you are going to DO anything to her. Just one little kiss, for the sake of knowing you kissed her once.'_ Harry thought to himself as he looked deeply into her eyes, there she was, staring at him in a way that only she could, making him feel what only Hermione could make him feel, and he felt his heart leap up into his throat and his stomach do a couple of back flips.

'_He... he's very handsome.'_ Hermione thought to her self as Harry stared into her eyes, somehow she felt as if he could see all the way into her soul, she felt his gaze, penetrating into her soul, so tangible that it even hurt. _'What am I saying! I'm dating Ron! Yet... Harry is... Oh dear, he's coming closer.' _Hermione blushed as Harry came closer to her, both had their eyes closed. Just before their lips touched they looked into the other's eyes and grinned in approval, then they slowly closed their eyes. It was short, Harry touched his lips to hers and started pulling away, but soon he felt someone put their hands around his neck and pull him harder into the kiss, and he knew it had been Drunk-Hermione, he slowly slipped his hands around her waist as he pulled her closer. Hermione was drunk enough to not know what she was doing, and even though he was sober enough to know it was wrong, he was also drunk enough not to care... or maybe not drunk... but in love? Soon they were intertwined in a deep kiss. And as he felt her body fit so perfectly against his, he was sure, that somehow, this was meant to be, the kiss, maybe he would never date her, but this kiss was just right. It was not passionate, or lusty, it didn't feel dirty or guilty. It felt sweet, soft, kind. The expression of a love, a true love, Harry's love, kept hidden for far too long.

Ron looked around for Harry or Hermione, any of them would be good enough to mortify, but... they weren't there, then he noticed the portrait hole was open, and he decided to go look... after all, maybe Harry was there. He walked out and it was hard for him to see, it was so dark... and then, he heard a familiar voice, a voice he couldn't quite put a finger on whisper into the air.

"You can't play charades all your life." He, then, went back in, closed the door... and smiled as he saw Ginny had fallen asleep in a couch.

"Will they remember? Harry and Hermione I mean."

"I believe so... Ron will figure everything out soon enough; he's a clever boy, he'll make the right choice, you'll see it's for the good of them all..."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't play charades all your life."

"What next, then?"

"We wait... Minerva... we wait."

**Author's Note:** So... what does Dumbledore means? Let me assure you he has a VERY good reason for what he did, he always does... my story WILL get better, at least it's getting better to WRITE... hope it's getting better for the reader as well.


	5. Chocolate Incident with McGonagall and L...

**Last Love**

**Summary:** Yada Yada Yada!

**Disclaimer:** --Fixes clothes, and emerges from the dark spot—A'right... that was a tough fight –pant—well... uh... –looks around awkwardly—I do wownharbypotre!—Jk Rambo jumped from behind and started beating her to death--.......................................... ......................................................................................................................................—dies—

**Thanks to: **Smash1234- Sorry the story didn't flow... I hope it made sense, at least... well, I also hope you like this chapter better... my writing has been going down a little, bcs of school and all, I am really really sorry, I know that's not an excuse... but... –poisons all the teachers... except the Spanish one 'cus he's really cuuuuuute, and the social studies teacher cause he's really fuuuuuuun... and the biology teacher bcs he's really smaaaaart...— There... no more school problem...(Alas, if the principal or soemoen reads this I WILL get kicked out...:P)

Gryffindor620- That was hilarious! I'mglad to find someone who understands myf eeligns towards Ron, I have nothing against the Weasley's... and OBJECTIVELY I DO like Ron... but personally I hate him... and I hate Ginny... always...

AshleyPotter13- Well, I get my ideas from... I don't really know... I just start typing and... go along with it... where do YOU get your ides from!? I MUST know! Thanks for the standing ovation I give TWO standing ovations to YOUR story... –LISTEN EVERYBODY AFTER YOU READ THIS STORY YOU MUST! I REPEAT YOU MUST READ 'WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?' FROM 'ASHLEYPOTTER13'!!

**Author's Note: **Well, I realize this is not so good, it's kinda cheesy and weird, now... when you read this remember that my favorite make characters are Harry, Draco... LUPIN!!!!—FAINTS—and SNAAAAPE—FAINTS TOO—

**Chocolate Incident With McGonagall and Lupin**(I realize the title has nothing to do with the main idea of the chapter... but just... you'll get it... by the end of the chapter)

'_I kissed her... I kissed her?... I KISSED HER! But then again, she kissed back. Well, she was... she was drunk; I don't think she meant it. She's got Ron. besides... She probably doesn't remember, I'm surprised I remember I was so smashed, well, I could never forget the feel of her... No! What am I saying! She loves Ron! But... she... she kissed me. She kissed back, not only that... she pulled me into it again, she made it deeper! Alright, Harry! This is not fair! Stop it! You kissed, you were BOTH drunk, everybody was drunk, too drunk to remember, and... and... she will never love you..." _Harry turned around a corner and toppled over as he hit something hard. Rubbing the back of his head he opened his eyes.

"You alright, Potter?" Draco said as he helped Harry up.

"What's up with you? Why are you being nice?" Harry asked. Draco looked around and started walking next to Harry.

"Well... it's different now, I don't have to pretend."

"Excuse me?"

"Potter, Professor Dumbledore thought it was too dangerous for me to stay in my parents' house, given the circumstances."

"What circumstances?"

"Well, I was supposed to turn into a Death Eater, you know that, right?" Harry nodded, confused. "I refused." Harry almost ran into a wall.

"What?" He choked out.

"Well, my excuse was that I was still in school and if I became a Death Eater, Dumbledore would know. It would be too risky for me and the Death Eaters. He bought that, at first, my father, but... I kept postponing the ceremony, telling him I still thought it was too risky, and that Dumbledore is keeping an eye on me, afraid I would turn into one. I told him that Snape couldn't do anything to help because he would blow his 'cover'. Until it started getting dangerous, I started getting Howlers, first... then I started getting letters with hexes in them, then followed the ones that exploded as soon as I finished reading them... and then the ones with potions that could've killed me. Professor Snape made his mind up, said it was too hazardous for me to open my own mail, so he started opening it for me, yeah that's where he got those boils from, then, this summer, I wrote to him, Snape I mean. Told him my father had been using the Cruciatus Curse on me every time I refused to go meet the Dark Lord, using stupid excuses as Dumbledore would know, or I have too much work. I guess he told the Headmaster because next thing I knew Dumbledore went over to speak with the Minister, Weatherby?"

"Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ron's older brother." Harry corrected. (A/N: Puki's favorite character is Percy Weasley... besides Hermione of course..)

"Yeah, him, and soon they had a plan and everything. So they went over to my father's house, told him they had to take me away... he refused, said I was perfect to become a Death Eater and he would not let his only son be taken away, they started dueling and well, you can figure out who won."

"Why did you refuse to become a Death Eater?"

"Well, I wanted to, at first. But then I saw my father and some other Death Eaters just... torture and kill a person, one they had never seen before. I'm not into killing Potter, I refuse to kill." Draco finished. "Well, anyways, I'm living with my cousin now, she belongs to the order, I think she's my mom's niece or soemthing. She's a little clumsy, though, but she's alright."

"Who? Sirius is dead... what other Black is there? I mean, there's Bellatrix... and... Tonks?" Harry asked confused.

"Of course Tonks! I do not believe Dumbledore would want me hanging out with Bellatrix." Harry laughed.

"Tonks' special... so, you didn't want to be a Death Eater?" Draco shook his head. "I thought you... well, you always hated Dumbledore, and me, you used to insult Hermione for being a muggle-born, and... Ron for being a 'muggle-lover', why?"

"Pretences, Potter, that's what they all were. Granted I do NOT like muggle-borns, but I don't really hate them as much as You-Know-Who. Dumbledore, I've always looked up to him, in a way, and as for you, I never really liked you, I never really **knew** you, either. Besides, I already told you, I'm not into like killing."

"You are in Slytherin." Draco laughed at this comment.

"Slytherin? Gryffindor? What's the difference? Slytherin doesn't equal bad, nor does Gryffindor good. That's the main problem, that's what everybody thinks. Slytherins are ambitious, that's it... Gryffindors are brave... and that's that. Just because you're a Gryffindor, it doesn't mean you will be good, you can be brave... in the dark side."

"I never thought about it that way..." Harry reasoned.

"No one ever does... of course not 'The Dark Lord' came out of Slytherin, why not assume we are ALL as evil?" Draco said sarcastically with a funny movement of his hands.

"I'm sorry..." Harry said in an undertone.

"I'm not... I'm actually glad. I mean, I'm out of my dad's house; I don't have to meet the Dark Lord anymore. I can... be myself, in a way. I hope... that... I can still be myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I hope that... the Malfoy Heritage... hasn't grown on me, after all these years of pretending, of being around them." Harry laughed hysterically. "What's so funny, Potter?"

"Well, I don't think so, I mean, look at ME... I live with muggles who think it disgraceful to be a wizard. Who would rather eat and watch T.V. than do anything productive, they gossip, and brag. They do not like people too smart, or too dumb. Or too ugly, or too handsome, too normal or too weird. They find it disgraceful, I think it's the opposite, what makes us US, what makes us different, are those weird things, those GIFTS... I don't like T.V, I _like_ being... 'weird.'" Harry sighed. "My parents died, I never met them, yet, everyone says I'm so much like them. So I think... we are not who we are made, or who we live with... we are who we are born. Does that make any sense?"

"Creepy... but yes." ... the weird thing was not that they were talking, but that they actually liked talking to each other. Then Hermione and Ron came walking in front of them and Ron stopped abruptly.

"What are you up to Malfoy?" Ron said defensively.

"Stay away from Harry!" Hermione yelled as she swiftly pulled out her wand.

"What are you going to do to me?" Draco said...

"Guys... he's not doing anything!" Harry said as he saw Hermione come closer to Draco with her wand. "Hermione STOP!" Hermione then looked at Harry, into those deep green eyes that seemed to just bore into her; they both blushed and walked in opposite directions.

* * *

'_God! I hope he doesn't remember about last night, of course not, he seemed a little tipsy. I think that's why he leaned in and kiss me. You never know the effects alcohol will have in a person. Maybe I should tell Ron, but then... telling him would mean that there was something there, when there wasn't... it was just a drunken mistake. Just a mistake... nothing more than a mistake... Ron doesn't HAVE to know. I didn't do anything wrong. It's... normal, absolutely normal. Yup, normal... nothing wrong, nope, nothing wrong; it was the normal action and reaction, after all... for every action there's an equal and opposite reaction. That's the third law of physics, and I would know. My reaction was equal... and then... ARGH! Who am I kidding; I don't know crap about physics!' _And so Hermione's thoughts went in this manner for quite a while, she went to the library and sat herself on a desk, just thinking, letting her mind drift in any direction.

"I spoke to Harry, it turns out Draco is not half bad." Ron said as he sat down in front of Hermione, snapping her out of her day dream. "He was pretending, all this time, and he has now been 'released' from his parents house and is currently living with Tonks. Harry seems to believe he has really changed, and seems to trust him... some how. I asked him how he could be so sure that he's good, that he is not pretending to be good, and his whole argument was... 'If Dumbledore trusts him, that's enough for me.' Can you believe it? Uh... Hermione... you listening to me?" Ron waved a hand in front of her face; Hermione looked up to the source of the voice that had snapped her out of her dream.

"Uh, yeah, is he really? Well, if Dumbledore trusts him, and Harry does too... then I guess it's good enough for me." She said monotonously.

"Are you kidding? What's wrong with you people? Am I the only one with common sense around here? It's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, we're talking about. And Dumbledore, fine SURE, go ahead, and trust his judgment, but Harry? We both know he doesn't have the best judgment in the world." Hermione shrugged. She didn't really want to discuss Harry.

"Do you really want to talk about Draco and Harry and DUMBLEDORE right now?" She said leaning over and giving a soft peck on the lips. He pondered a bit...

"Maybe not." He leaned over to her...

* * *

Harry sat in the tree by the lake, the same spot were his father sat after the O.W.L.S. and were him, Hermione and Ron sat days after the Quidditch game in fifth year. Harry's mind was basically blank, he just sat there watching the wind move the water, feeling it ruffle his hair up, and then he felt the grass moving and he knew someone was sitting next to him, probably Seamus, Dean or Neville, most likely Neville... it could be any one, Harry didn't really care...

"Everything alright, Potter?" but it couldn't be Malfoy... Harry turned around and never-the-less the blond-haired boy was staring back at him.

"Uh... yeah, I guess. Yeah, everything is alright."

"If you say so... mind if I stay here? I've been _rejected_ by my own kind." Draco said sarcastically, and not waiting for a response, he lay down in the grass, looking up at the sky. They were silent for some minutes and then Harry let out a soft sigh and fell back too. "Alright, I am not the brightest** dracon** in the bunch but I do know when someone is having a bad time."

"What?" Harry turned around.

"Oh, you ARE thick Potter." Draco groaned. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Why should I tell you, Malfoy?" Malfoy laughed.

"Because if you could tell Weasley or Granger you'd have already told them. Because you... in front of the lake, sulking is a clear sign you can't tell them. Because I told you already what happened to me." Harry looked up at the sky. Closed his eyes and imagined Hermione's feeling against his body, against his lips.

"Hermione is... dating Ron, you know that right?"

"Of course, it's not like Snape DOESN'T have a witty comment to say about them in EVERY class."

"Well... I... Hermione... she..."

"I get it. So what's the problem?" Harry turned to look at Draco, shocked.

"She's dating Ron." He said again.

"I know that, but we all know she has a crush on you, Potter. Or doesn't she?" Draco lifted himself up in his elbows.

"Of course she doesn't, she's dating Ron. But, last night... we had a party for him, you know, candies, dancing, butterbeer... it turns out she was a little drunk... and I kind of kissed her." Harry said hesitantly.

"So?"

"So? Ron is in love with Hermione, Hermione is in love with Ron, I'm in love with Hermione. Hermione and Ron are dating, and I kissed Hermione last night." Draco thought about it a second.

"So they are BOTH really in love?" Draco asked again uncertainly.

"Yes!" Harry said exasperatedly.

"Oh, you really did it, Potter."

"I know!" Harry sighed and let himself drop again.

"Didn't you say she was drunk?"

"Uh, yeah... what does that have to do?"

"Well, when my father used to get drunk, he usually wouldn't remember it the next day, I doubt Granger will remember the kiss." Draco was now sitting up looking down on Harry.

"Your father used to get drunk? What would he do to you?"

"That's not the point, I'm out of there... the problem here is Granger." Draco thought for a moment. "So, you want her?"

"But Ron has her..." Harry pointed out again.

"So, you just have to fight for her!"

"I will NOT steal my best friend's girl away!"

"Well, if you were aiming to be the perfect gentle-man why are you moping?" Harry considered this for a while...

"Well... you see... I... it happens to be that... I... I AM NOT MOPING!" Harry resigned himself to say.

"If you say so, Potter." Draco said calmly.

"When did YOU become so passive?" A raged Ron was standing over them.

"What's wrong, Ron?" (A/N: Wrong Ron... get it... Wrong Ron? Get it... get it... a'right, never mind then.) Asked Harry disturbed, had he heard the conversation?

"Ron, give it a break." Hermione said gently sitting next to Draco. "Malfoy, I see Harry trusts you... and, well, I'm willing to put everything behind me, if you are." Harry looked expectantly.

"Sure." Was all the response Draco had.

"Apparently, turning to the good side didn't have any effect on how cocky you are!" Ron bellowed at Draco.

"I didn't TURN to the good side, Weasley... I had nothing to turn FROM..." Draco said standing up.

"Mr. Malfoy? Are these... kids... bothering you?" Snape sneered as he came closer to them. He seemed to be alright... well, as alright as man who had screamed his head off when he had seen a lady bug, swearing she was trying to kill him, or any **other** object for that matter.

"No... We were actually having a very civilized debate, Professor; I guess I got carried away." Malfoy said, grinned at Harry, nodded at Hermione, glared at Ron, and walked away.

"I don't trust that kid one bit, Harry... I don't care what ANYONE says..." Ron said loudly enough for Malfoy to hear. Draco turned around swiftly, standing next to Professor Snape.

"You have been known to make wrong choices, Weasley." Yet while he said it he looked at Hermione, making her frown.

"What is all this about?" Snape said glaring at the Gryffindors. "Why aren't you with the rest of the Slytherins, Mr. Malfoy."

"Because, since they heard I'm living with a half-blood, muggle-lover, Dumbledore supporter, after refusing to my father's orders to become a Death Eater... they have rejected me."

"Well, then, I guess the Headmaster would agree with me if I were to tell you to stay close to these three, you'll be safe." Snape said reluctantly and walked away.

* * *

Snape stood in front of the class, it was Monday, he had Slytherins and Gryffindors first thing morning, to his surprise, when Potter&co came in they weren't alone, a blond smiling young Mr. Malfoy was with them, Granger and Weasley were talking as Malfoy tried to incorporate Potter into the conversation, but Potter refused to even as so much look at Granger. Snape had seen him pull away from Granger and Weasley the past days, he did remember the past weeks, and his stay at the Hospital Wing, he was **sooooooo** very embarrassed of it. Yet he remembered his conversation with Potter about Granger. (A/N: or shall he say GRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAANGER). To his surprise the four of them didn't sit together... Granger and Weasley sat together, while Malfoy and Potter sat with Longbottom. When Potter had not been with Malfoy he had been with Longbottom, but never alone with Weasley and Granger... Snape started class normally.

"I don't get it Potter... why do you ignore her?" Draco said softly as they started brewing up the potion.

"Because if I don't, I might do something drastic... I want her to be happy."

"You can't ignore her for ever..."

"I can try." Harry said and it was obvious to both Neville and Draco that that was the end of the conversation... After potions they went to Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid kept giving them worried glances. _'Seein' Harry hangin' out wit' Malfoy ain't no good sign.' _Hagrid thought to himself halfway through the class.

"What class do Gryffindors have next, Potter?" Harry thought for a moment.

"Transfiguration, Slytherins?"

"Charms." They nodded at each other as they went in different directions.

"I thought... well, I thought Malfoy was a git..." Neville said catching up with Harry.

"He seems to have changed Neville." Harry said as he looked at the pair walking in front of them.

"I still don't trust him, Harry." Ron said as he turned around to meet Harry.

"I don't know... maybe he HAS changed, Ron." Hermione said as she started walking next to Harry.

"A Slytherin never changes!" Ron said a little angered.

"Look at Professor Snape." Hermione battled.

"He's evil."

"Come off it, Ron! How many times have you accused him in the past five years?"

"Uh... five..." He said in an undertone.

"How many time shave you been right?"

"None... but... that is so not the point!..." Ron started blushing slightly...

"So Harry..." Hermione turned to her right just see that Harry had walked away and was now entering Transfiguration Classroom. "What's the matter with that boy?" She said in an angry tone... She saw as Harry and Neville sat together in a desk and started talking, she sat with Ron in the opposite end of the classroom, but all throughout Transfiguration she kept glancing angry glares at Harry, and she knew he was refraining with all his will to look at her. Hermione did not notice that her Transfiguration professor had noticed, and definitely didn't see the kind smile that plastered over her lips as she saw her best student act in such a fashion. She would have to tell the Headmaster of this little, altercation, later on...

"Remember your four feet of parchment, in my desk, next class... Class Dismissed." Minerva McGonagall went through her class as normally, and as soon as all the students went out she went to the Headmasters office, there was quite a while before dinner. "Sugar Quill." She said and the gargoyle moved to the side, she walked up and didn't even knock before she went into the room. She had been beaten to the Headmasters office, in front of the Headmaster, worry splashed all over his eyes and face, was Professor Lupin.

"May I presume you are here to discuss the same matter as we are, Minerva?"

"That depends on what matter you are discussing." She asked as she took the cup of tea Remus was offering her and waved away the chocolate. _'I swear between Albus' Lemon Drops and Remus' Chocolate Bars... they'll drive me insane!'_

"Take the chocolate..."

"I don't want any, Remus, thank you."

"Chocolate is good, take it!"

"I don't want chocolate..."

"TAKE IT!"

"Uh..."

"Harry, Malfoy, Hermione and Ron." Lupin returned to the subject shortly after his chocolate bar had been accepted, rather forcefully.

"Oh, yes, I see the news of Mister Malfoy and his... problems have spread, I have seen him with Mr. Potter. He seems to have found a new group of friends. As for Miss Granger, she is rather irritated by Mr. Potter pulling away. I can see Mr. Weasley is the same as ever, not noticing." McGonagall said ignoring the 'Chocolate Incident'.

"Well, Albus, I just hope you are right. I do not like to meddle, but..." Lupin was cut short by Dumbledore's remark.

"But I AM right, young Remus." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled more than usual. "We just have to find a way to make them express their emotions... what ever they may be. In a rational way."

"That boy, Potter is anything **but** rational." Phineas said out loud remembering the occurrences of fifth year.

"We will be able to work it out..." Dumbledore said. "Look at the time, we better be of for dinner."

* * *

Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ron sat in the Gryffindor table, an icy silence between Hermione and Harry, although the others felt awkward they tried to avoid any comment of it.

"Boy, who died?" Malfoy said as he sat next to Harry. The entire Gryffindor table was staring at him.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron snarled at Draco's action.

"Yeah, why aren't you over at the Slytherin table, Draco?" Harry stated more simply and diplomatically.

"Well, I'm afraid that they might try to kill me." He said coldly again. "They already tried once."

"What?" Hermione said with a start.

"Yes, in Charms they started 'Mispronouncing' the jinxes and were trying to hex me... luckily they are as skilled in charms as Weasley in Quidditch and kept missing me." Ron stood up but was pulled back down by Hermione. "So really, who died?"

"What do you mean?" Neville said still a little intimidated by the Slytherin.

"It's so... gloomy, and... fiery..." Draco started grabbing food and putting it in his plate.

"Oh, it's nothing is it, _Harry_?" Hermione said bluntly, with a bit of sarcasm....

"So I am the problem?" Harry said calmly, not daring look up from his food.

"Yes, you have been avoiding us! As if we hurt you in some way!" Her voice was getting higher, yet concern had exploded all over her as she saw Harry staring back into her eyes.

"I think I'll be going now." He stood up and started walking down the Hall... when...

**Author's Note:** Get the title now? PLS PLS PLS REVIEW! Oh... and

AshleyPotter13! You MUST update!!!!! I updated... so u must update yours...

_**Dampilleta**_-I cheeked my mail the other day and I was like screaming through the house yelling, "She Updated! She Updated!" Lol! My parents think I'm too crazy about Potter! UPDATE! If you don't update, then neither am I! Lol! I updated it's now YOUR turn... hahaha, yeah My mom said the same thing when I read you updated


	6. w00t w00t!

**Last Love**

**Summary:** '¬.¬... I thought I had talked to you about the summary issue?

**Dsiclaimer:** -ghost form- Alright... -pant- I –pant- absolutelyandpositivelydoownHarryPotterandallhisfriend!-pant- Ha! Bet J.k-Rambo didn't catch that!!!!. –looks at J.K-Rambo glaring and holding a whip...- Oh boy! Why do these thing happen to me? –Runs away-

**Thanks to: **

Gryffindor620: Thank you! I luved the chocolate scene too, it's dedicated to Cachu otherwise known as Puki, my best friend... because she inspired me...

PotterObsessed: Thank you... yeah, I think I should get WAY more reviews too—hint hint—

AshleyPotter13: --finishes swallowing the chocolate that was stuffed in her mouth—I'm soooooo glad that you like my story! I so positively ADORE yours, no, I read POA in 2 hours though... that's like... 8 sets of 15 minutes... uh, Cachu read the review were you asked were I got my ideas from and she said... 'UH... ME!' after glaring at her continually for like 3 days I finally punched he... that shows her! Well! Ok... EVERYBODY! READ ASHLEY POTTERS FAN FIC! IT'S CALLED _WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!_ I believe the title says it all... and if you don't get woot I mean here it goes : WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR TO START READING HER FAN FIC!!!!?

KitKat8: Gosh, I know... I was typing and then...-POOF- MY PAGE ENDED!—cryes—Uh... I'm not mocking you, sorry if it sounded like that... here's an answer to your question, why a cliffhanger? BECAUSE I'M EVIL THAT'S WHY! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA-takes deep breath-HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Smash1234: The Draco-going-good-bit... it will turn out to have a good reason... I think... Uh... I'm glad it flowed... I checked it over an dover to make sure it flowed just for you...

Atiqah Shahrin: Ok, the cliffhanger is over now... I was planning on makin goyu suffer but after **AshleyPotter13's **continuous death threats... I was ready to go join J.K. Rowling in her running away of angry fans to Bolivia...!

Insertgoodnamehere: Hahaha! I like your pen name! Very witty! Lupin? Chocolate? Song? It all adds up... maybe I might do that... I might just need some few tips from my reviewers on how it should go... h'm...

Granger-gurl-rox: Thank you! I'm funny!!!! Unlike Cachu's continuous rancom remarks that I am not...! You think I'm funny! –hugs until face turns blue—

Hpfantic: I read your story! It Rocks my SOCKS! It's awesome... Ok: everybody: GO READ TOGTHER AT LAST BY HPFANTIC... I'm glad you think my story's great I support H/Hr because I believe that R/Hr... Ron is too stupid for her and too much Ron Hermione alone time would drive Hermione mad... besides... uh... maybe we should discuss the good things about Harry Hermione against Ron Hermione some other time before the other readers kill me because I'm taking so long to get to the actual chapter...

**Author's Note:** Ok, this is one of my shortest chapters! But it's la crème de la crème... ! Ok, this is posibly the climax of my story... And here's were the next chapter begins... **Ch.6 w00t w00t **"Oh, it's nothing is it, _Harry_?" (**A/n:** seriously here it starts... ok now getting serious...

****

****

****

****

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Ch.6 – w00t w00t!!!!**

"Oh, it's nothing is it, _Harry_?"

"So I am the problem?"

"Yes, you have been avoiding us! As if we hurt you in some way!".

"I think I'll be going now." He stood up and started walking down the Hall; certain Gryffindors that had heard the conversation were giving him frightful glances although he did really care... when...

"WHEN WILL YOU STOP THIS?" An angered shout was heard across the Great Hall, it boomed over the loud noises of people talking and laughing, of forks and knives against plates, and after that... everything was silent. Harry turned around, seemingly calm but his shout was as equally powerful as Hermione's.

"STOP **WHAT**, EXACTLY?"

"**THIS**!" She motioned with her hands to him and to... everything at once. "THIS STUPID SELF PITTY ACT YOU HAVE GOING ON!"

"I DO **NOT** FEEL SELF PITTY!!!"

"WELL, YOU SURELY ACT AS IF YOU DO, POTTER!" It stung him when she yelled 'Potter.' "YOU ACT AS IF YOU ARE SOME KIND OF GREEK TRAGEDY WE SHOULD ALL PRAISE AND BE DELICATE WITH JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN!"

"**I **HAVE BEEN THROUGH MORE THAN **YOU** HAVE OR WILL EVER BE THROUGH!" He shouted, all eyes were on them, everybody had stopped eating and was looking at them, McGonagall had worry written all over her face, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, Trelawney was smiling (I'm not sure she really knew what was going on), Madam Pomfrey had her hand clasped over her mouth, Lupin was wide eyed, not knowing if to do something or not, and Snape had a video camera out and was taping all that was going on.

"I UNDERSTAND THAT HARRY! WE ALL DO!" Tears were welling up in her eyes. "THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD LEAN ON US! NOT LEAVE US ALONE!"

"IF I DIDN'T VOLDEMORT (—Ron Flinched—) WOULD BE A THREAT TO ALL OF YOU!"(A/N: By you and us they mean Ron and Hermione...) "I'M JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!"

"HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT WE EITHER **NEED **OR **WANT** PROTECTION!" Harry looked her and started walk away... "YOU WILL NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME! ... ... ... ...HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? WE UNDERSTAND HOW YOU FEEL! YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO AWAY! YOU HAVE THIS WEIRD IDEA CARVED INTO YOUR MIND THAT YOU HAVE TO FACE THIS ALL ALONE! THAT THERE IS NO-ONE NEXT TO YOU!"

"THERE **ISN'T**!"

"So what are we then?!" She was talking normally now, but her voice was carried through the entire Great Hall. "Are we just a burden? People to pass out time, are we not your friends Harry?"

"Yes! You are... but, I have faced everything **ALONE**!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" She was back to yelling, the hurt that his last statement had caused deep in her soul was present in her shaky voice, in her tear stained cheeks and tear drenched eyes.... "WHO HELPED YOU FACE THE TROLL IN FIRST YEAR? WHO HELPED YOU RESEARCH ABOUT THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS? WHO WENT INTO THE SHREIKING SHACK AND FACED SIRIUS AND LUPIN ALL ALONE WITH YOU, WHO DID YOU TRAVEL BACK IN TIME...aherm WHO STOOD BY YOU IN THE TRIWIZARDING CONTEST WHEN NO-ONE WOULD EVEN GIVE YOU A SECOND GLANCE? .....................................AND LAST YEAR? WHO WAS WITH YOU IN THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES, WHO CONVICED YOU AND HELPED YOU WITH DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY? WHO SUPPORTED YOU ON CHO?

"WHO HAS BEEN SITTING NEXT TO YOU EVERY TIME YOU HAVE BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL WING, HAS STOOD NEXT TO YOU EVEN WHEN YOU HAVE BEEN WRONG?

"Who helps you with your homework? Who would do anything for you, Harry? Who has been standing with you all these years?" The tears that had been threatening to come down where now fluently running down Hermione's cheeks. There was silence... complete silence. No-one spoke, no-one breathed, no-one even blinked. Hermione stood there... tear drenched, her heart beating harder than it had ever before. She thought, or rather felt because her mind wasn't working properly this very minute, that her heart would thomp so hard that it would jump out of her chest and start breaking in front of everyone, in front of Harry. Harry's eyes were tear stained, slowly they were starting to drip from his eyes, tickling his cheek as they descended down his face. He stood there looking at Hermione, looking into those dark brown eyes that meant everything to him. Speechless, she was right. What could he say to something like that? She was absolutely right, she had beent he only person in his life who had never turned her back on him, she had always been straight forward, truthful and loyal. "WELL! ANSWER ME!" She yelled and his thoughts were immediately snapped back to reality.

"You." He said in a whisper...

"What?" She said, clearly she hadn't hear him, but he didn't care that she hadn't been able to hear, that probably the only person able to hear had been himself and Lupin with that canine ear of his.

"I SAID YOU! HERMIONE GRANGER! YOU ARE THE PERSON THAT HAS STOOD BY ME NO MATTER WHAT! YOU'VE BEEN WITH ME SINCE DAY ONE!"

"EXACTLY!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, NOW? A MEDAL? A TROPHY? 'HERMIONE GRANGER WINS THE CONTEST STAND NEXT TO POTTER FOR THE LONGEST TIME!'"

"NO, I WANT YOUR FRIENDSHIP! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU... BUT... I..." She stuttered, sobbing. She stood there and thought for a while... what DID she want...? "I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU TOOK ME FOR GRANTED?!"

"I NEVER TOOK YOU FOR GRANTED, HERMIONE! THE TOTAL OPPOSITE! I CHERISH YOU BEYOND BELIEF!"

"WELL THEN WHY DO YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME?"

"You want to know why I walk away? The truth?" She nodded not looking up at him, crying her eyes out, embarrassed of being seen in this state by Harry. Ron wanted to stand up and hug her, to beat Harry up but Draco stopped him, and Neville shook his head. "Because I want you to be happy!" He shouted.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE IMPRESSION THAT I WILL BE HAPPY WITH OUT YOU!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY WITH RON! YOU CAN'T BE HAPPY WITH RON IF I'M NEXT TO YOU!" Harry made no effort to stop the tears that were tracing down his face. Ron frowned at this... _'not happy with me if he's next to her?'_ Hermione looked up and frowned at Harry. Confusion framing her face and drowning her tears.

"What? Why?" Hermione spoke the words the entire Great Hall had been wondering.

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Hermione stood wide eyed, Ron almost fell over and there was a gasp heard in unison coming from the room. "ALRIGHT? THERE! I SAID IT! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, THE OBJECT OF MYAFFECTION! SINCE THE FIRST TIME I SAW YOU! I JUST NEVER REALIZED IT, DAFT LIL OL' ME!"

"Why didn't you say anything?" She whispered...

"Because... you were with Ron, Hermione... I couldn't do that to you, nor him! That's why I've been pulling away, it's not fair to either of you! Alright?" Hermione looked deeper into his bright green eyes that somehow seemed numb. Her eyes swollen because of the tears, and what she saw surprised her. Harry's eyes had a pained expression in them now, anger flashed through them, yet they were soft, comprehensive, protective and loving when they set themselves on her, she saw the tears forming in his eyes again and starting to flow faster and faster as the seconds passed between them, the Great Hall was so silent she could hear clearly when his tear drops feel to the ground, and each echoing sound of them dropping and hitting the ground was a stab at her heart.

He turned around and walked away. Where he went Hermione didn't know... what he thought, she couldn't even imagine, and what she thought... nothing. She couldn't think, the fight they had just had flashed through her head over and over again, replaying all the words and all the actions, every emotion shown in his bright emerald green eyes, but it never dawned on her what it all meant. **_'He's in love with me.'_** Was her final thought before she collapsed and Professor Lupin caught her before she hit the ground. When he stood up no-one knew, not even himself, the hall was quiet, you could've heard a pin drop. And then a voice was heard through the Hall.

"Electronic devices don't work on Hogwarts ground, Severus." Said the distant voice of Trelawney and the unmistakable voice of Snape replied.

"Aw crap".............................................................................................................................

-

-

-

-

-

Silence.............................................................................

-

-

-

-

-

"Aherm" Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall please assist Madame Pomfrey on escorting Miss Granger to the Hospital wing. Professor Lupin, please search the castle and find out if Mr. Potter is alright. Mr. Weasley..." Ron looked to the Head Table... shocked,--- bemused,--- bewildered, yes, bewildered is the right word. "If you need... to go to the Infirmary, please follow Madame Pomfrey. If not... I suggest we all go back to dinner." Dumbledore said. Snape was going to stand up, the Hall still in silence when he heard Trelawney.

"Severus, my dear, watch your step as you go down the stairs. You will fall down." Snape rolled his eyes.

"Right, like you EVER said a right prediction." He started walking down the stair and at the last step he fell over, landing face down on the floor. "How did you know that would happen? Maybe you DO have the inner eye." Snape said suspiciously.

"Oh, no! I tied your shoelaces together...!"

Silence.....................................................................

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ha! There... what will happen next? How's Harry? Hermione? Ron?... Why is Trelawney so evil to Snape? Is there anything going on there...? What will happen with Ron/Hermione... I promise I'll show a Christmas thingy... please be patient.

AshleyPotter13: I found enough time in my school schedule to do the chapter. What you think of it? Review! Review!! Review!!! Review!!!!


	7. One Thing Ends

**Last Love**

**Summary: --**Glares—

**Disclaimer: **--holds up legal paper saying that Jk Rowling has given her all the rights to the Harry Potter series—Ha! See! I DO own Harry Potter. –Jk Rambo shoot through the paper—Illegal papers? Ha! I'll getcha Dampilleta!

**Thanks to:**

Insertgoodnamehere: ok, I just love your pen name!! Great song I'm thinking about how to make it longer... well, you sure WILL find out where Harry is...

Granger-gurl-rox: Thanks for reviewing! I loved the Snape camera issue too! I'm glad you liked the argument...

ridXwan: Thanks for saying I write with skill! I put myself in their shoes while I wrote the chapter.

Gryffndor620: Alas! The TRUTH COMES OUT!

AshleyPotter13: Well, I WOULD tell cachu you say hi... but you see I can't bcs she's in the hospital for a couple of weeks because I painfully beat her up because of a review she posted: see next section.

Hpfantic: Hey! I reviewed your story bcs it was GOOD! thanks for reviewing.

LiliMarlene2004: Ha ha ha! Well, thanks for the whipped cram and anything Ilike on top although, I don't really like sweets..(except chocolate, or caramel...)

Rose Angelz: Thank you

_**Cachu's Review: **_

**Cachu:**

**Thats real nice of you, making me out to be some evil prick -- you are a LIAR...and well...ur an evi --insert english teachers name here-- say the truth! However, i still don't think you are funny, and have troubble getting your ideas,and know you are going to get revenge by bashing me in your next chapter. And ah...well..nice story...**

Ok... first of all you wouldn't BELIEVE how hard it was for Cachu/Reni/Puki(many nicknames) to articulate this small and simple peace of writing! She can't read, and she can't write properly either!

Second- Mistakes: Thats **(apostrophe between That and S)** real nice of you, making me out to be some evil prick -- you are a LIAR... and well... **you're (It's the contraction for you are... not for YOUR which is possessive!)** an evi**l** **(not evi... seriously, I don't know what EVI is!)** insert **E**nglish **(capital E because it's a proper name!)** teachers **(apostrophe because it's possessive!)** name here _**Ok,now for those wondering what my English teacher's name is... it's KOCH but you pronounce it COCK... Cachu likes to shout in the middle of the class 'MS. COCK TEACH ME SOMETHING!'** _**TELL** the truth**! (It's actually grammatically correct to say SAY the truth, but it sounds unnatural, and it's not a right expression,besides I just want revenge!)**! However, **I(I ALWAYS goes capitalized... go back to kinder garden CACHU!)** still don't think you are funny, **(Thank you very much, real nice and mature of you, dude!'¬¬)** and have** trouble(ONE b not TWO)** getting your ideas, **(I hope that by getting you mean the grammatically correct word used in such a sentence which is called UNDERSTANDING!)** and know you are going to get revenge by bashing me in your next chapter.**(Yes! YOU'RE RIGHT ALAS! I did! The power of the writer! But you do need a space between the comma and the AND!)** And ah... well... **(Space between well... and nice) **nice story... **(Thank you, I need you to edit my next chapter. Maybe on Saturday, either way you're coming over, I can edit your story too...)**

**Chapter 7 – One thing ends... another -Begins?**

Professors Snape and McGonagall walked to the Hospital Wing, McGonagall kept feeling Hermione for temperature or any other signs of sickness, while Professor Snape carried her in his arms to the Hospital Wing. They went up the stairs and were surprised that by the time they were there Madame Pomfrey was already stationed, with the bed set and everything ready.

"Do you think she's alright?" Minerva asked Severus. He looked down at the girl in his arms and slowly put her down in bed.

"She just had an argument with Potter in front of everyone in the Great Hall, Minerva, they practically spilled their hearts out to one another, he then tells her he's been in love with her since ever he first saw her, and then she faints... hm, of course she's alright, who wouldn't?" Severus said with sarcasm dripping from his words.

"You know what I mean... why do you think she took it so badly?"

"Does it look like I know, Minerva?" Snape said annoyed. He really didn't care, sure it was a student... but it was Ms. Granger, his most irritating student yet. She was a Gryffindor, to top it off... it wasn't HIS responsibility, she was friends with Potter to add insult to injury. He was doing this just because Dumbledore had asked him and because Minerva seemed to be having a nervous break down of some sort. She glared at him, that glare that could make Dumbledore himself feel like an 11 year old boy again. "She's very close to Potter, I doubt that she hasn't thought about him with romantic interests at one time or another." He said, giving Minerva sideways glances to check if she was ready to turn him into a toad. The fact is... he had never really thought about it, he maid sure to maintain himself away from his students personal lives, which is more than he could say for Minerva, apparently.

"Maybe." She whispered as she sat on the bed and brushed some locks of hair from Hermione's face. Snape looked around, wondering if he could leave by now or if he had to stay until the 'insufferable know-it-all' was alright.

-

-

-

-

-

"Harry? Harry!" Lupin was getting exasperated looking for Harry. He had looked every where, Gryffindor Tower, Astronomy Tower, North Tower... all the other Towers, then he went to the seventh floor... and so on until he was lead back to the Great Hall. "If only I had the Map with me... hold on, Harry left it after my class!" Lupin ran as fast as he could, which is saying something, all the way to his classroom; he opened the door, and was wide eyed when he saw that his office door was opened. He took out his wand and started walking cautiously to the door. When he arrived he saw Harry sitting in the armchair.

"I came to get the Map, Professor, but I stopped and sat down when I saw that McGonagall and Snape were carrying Hermione to the Hospital Wing. Is she alright?"

"I wouldn't be able to say anything, Harry." Lupin said as he came near. "What happened in there?"

"You were there, Professor, you saw it." Harry was very distant, answering in small sentences, avoiding saying anything relevant.

"Yes, I WAS there... but... I also know that these things are never what they seem."

"It's exactly what it seems Professor. I think, Hermione spoke a little bit too much, she said about time traveling to Sirius."

"Never mind that, Harry, Dumbledore took care of that little... incident." Lupin's voice was soft and fatherly while Harry's was cold and monotonous. Lupin was worried for Harry, he had never seen him act in this way except that one time... when Sirius died. Lupin felt his eyes water... he then shook it off, this wasn't about him or Sirius, it was about Harry.

"Good." He said still looking down at the map, inspecting the Hospital Wing.

"What really happened, Harry, why did you yell so much?"

"I wasn't the one who started it, I would've been pleased to just walk away, let them be, but she stood up and she yelled at me." Harry said in a monotonous matter-of-fact. Lupin leaned down in front of him and looked up at Harry. Although he knew he was trying to avoid any feeling. _'I think those Oclumency classes with Severus have been progressing.'_ Lupin really hoped this, he hoped Harry had learned to hide his feelings instead of him actually not having any. Yet as he looked into Harry's eyes he felt as if he sunk into a black hole. They were cold and somehow... they had become darker. "She's right though, she has been with me all along, no matter what I do. This fight is a proof of it; no matter how much of a git I am, she's always worried about me, and next to me. In fourth year she spent all her time with me rather than Ron. And maybe it wasn't the same thing as having Ron... but, I felt..."

"She cares about you." Lupin got out a chocolate bar from his robes and held it out to Harry who just looked at it.

"Not the way I want her to."

"You know what they say, Harry. It's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all."

"Well then the person who said that was never in love, Professor." Harry said looking up again. Remus was taken aback, he expected Harry's eyes to be still angry, or sad but not... void of all emotion. It was as if Harry's eyes had turned into nothingness...

"Do you really believe that?" Harry nodded. "So you would give up what you had with Hermione, just because you lost her?"

"If it would wipe away the pain, yes... I would." Lupin remembered feeling this once, and he remembered what had helped him, his friends... but Harry seemed trapped in the idea of not wanting help from his friends.

"So, you really think that the bad times outweigh the good? Are you willing to give up ALL the good times, just to get rid of some bad?" Harry nodded.

"Of course."

"Listen to me! Listen to what you are saying! Close your eyes..." Harry did so. " Think about the bad times with Hermione." Harry flashed through his memories, memories of Hermione telling him that Ron and her were dating, seeing them together, seeing Hermione fall in the Department of Mysteries, seeing her as a cat, seeing her in the bed, petrified, seeing her in the fight. "Now, think about the good times?" Harry heard Lupin's voice break through his images. He thought of when they met, of when he saved her from the troll, the chess game, the potions... he thought of the hippogriff, of the time turner, all the times they hugged, when she helped him with homework... he thought of the feelings that seeing her petrified had inspired, the panic that seeing her fall, presumably dead, inspired... of seeing her smiling with Ron next to her, her smiles, her smell... and a smile crept into his face. And the voice in his head that often spoke in Hermione's voice... whispered over and over again: _'Don't let go.'_ "What do you think, now?"

"I don't want her to go." Harry answered and his eyes fluttered open. "I want to go see her."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Harry, she might feel... sensible about you right now." Harry nodded and took a big bite of the chocolate.

-

-

-

"She had an adrenaline rush and that made her faint." Madame Pomfrey said to an annoyed Professor Snape and an overwhelmed Professor McGonagall.

"See Minerva, I told you it was nothing! I told you it had been and adrenaline rush..." McGonagall glared again. "She'll be alright?" Snape asked as he looked at the figure of the girl in bed, she didn't look at all happy.

"Yes, all she needs is to rest for an hour or two and she'll be good as new. Don't worry Minerva, she'll be fine." Madame Pomfrey put her hand on McGonagall's arm. "I'll leave you two, maybe Professor Snape will be better at calming you down." She then closed the curtains and Snape turned around at the retrieving figure and the word PANIC was written all over him. He then looked back at McGonagall.

"She'll be fine, nothing happened." Snape said coldly.

"I knew we shouldn't have messed with this." She said to no-one in particular

"Who?"

"Albus, Remus and I."

"Don't tell me, Albus wanted to play macth-maker?"

"He said he knew they belonged together. He kept saying that they were playing charades. I don't know how he could convince us, Lupin said he wasn't sure. That he didn't think it was a good idea."

"Albus usually has a reason for everything." Snape said as he sat on the bed next to Hermione. Insufferable-know-it-all Gryffindor or not... he felt compassion for her. He had learned to read minds and... although he tried not to, during the fight Harry's and Hermione's thoughts crept on his mind. Harry was thinking he wanted to go, he didn't want her to find out. Hermione's mind was filled with anger, but love nonetheless... compassion, friendship, and some feeling he couldn't pin down. And when she found out her mind went blank, for a second Snape had thought she had passed out... and then, she did!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"He actually did that?!" Harry laughed.

"Yes, and when your father saw it he was laughing his head of... so there I stood splashed on whatever goo Sirius had decided to cover me with. I swear, when I stepped out of bed and that pile of something fell on me, I felt like killing him, I didn't speak to him for like a week." Remus laughed as remembered the incident.

"They sound funny. Not quite like I saw them in Snape's pensive, I thought they were cruel tricking Snape like that... but it was with everyone."

"Well, it was different, they were usually calm, when Snape wasn't around. There pranks would be a lot like George and Fred's, but some where a little more colossal, more like the last ones I heard about in 5th year. I don't why 'The Marauders' were never expelled, I think James and Sirius spent 8 nights a week in detention." Remus laughed... of course he knew a week only has 7 days... but it was a way of saying it.

"What other pranks did my dad pull?"

"One time, he decided it would be funny if he charmed Professor McGonagall's tea so that when she drank it, her hair changed color. I'm not sure what spell he used, I just know that every ten minutes McGonagall was walking around with a different hair color. The first ten was neon blue, and then it was black, and then green. You should've seen her face when Dumbledore told her she had neon blue hair. Well, but the most memorable was a dark green with silver spots, she almost has a spasm!" They both laughed at the thought of McGonagall. And two hours went by in this fashion.

-

-

-

-

-

"Malfoy!" Hermione called out as she saw Malfoy walking.

"Granger." He said as he turned around. "You look good to me. What did they give you in the Hospital Wing?"

"Just a good rest." She said as she started walking next to Malfoy. "Professor McGonagall was glad, I don't know why she thinks it was all her fault. Dumbledore went to see me too, he said I would be feeling better in a couple of days. Professor Snape gave me one of those witty comments of his, he told me that he wished I had had enough rest and that he could be almost sure because I had slept like a baby for the two hours I was out... he then said in that sneer voice of his, 'I even believe at one point you started sucking on your thumb.' Although I could tell he was relieved it was nothing serious."

"I'm glad you are alright. I have been searching for Potter or Weasley and I can't find them."

"Harry and Ron? How did Ron take it?"

"He almost faints as you did, but he then wanted to run after Harry and beat him to a pulp, but then we thought that we had to stop Weasley, Potter needs some time alone as well." Although his voice was cold he seemed friendly.

"Where's Harry?"

"I don't know, and even if I knew, I don't think seeing you right now is exactly what he wants."

"You knew? That he was in love with me?" She whispered that last words.

"Just... some days before he told YOU."

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked after some time of walking in silence.

"I wanted to owl Tonks, maybe explain her a little that I had, well, started to hang out with you, and maybe even tell her about what happened tonight." Hermione nodded in approval, she knew he would do it anyways.

"Maybe I'll go with you, I think I have some owl treats here, I might give one to Hedwig, to Pig and maybe to... your owl too." Malfoy nodded in response, he opened the door to the owlery and when he walked to greet his owl he saw Ron in a corner... with a small hyper active owl flying around his head. "Ron!" Hermione gasped as she saw Ron, Malfoy turned around to leave.

"I'll leave you two alone." Hermione nodded and saw that Ron was leaning against a wall, his knees up to his chest, his arms around his legs. He looked as if he had been crying, and somehow she didn't doubt that he had been.

"Ron, are you alright?" She asked gently looking down at him.

"No." He shook his head and Pig, who had settled himself on it, started flying around again.

"This doesn't mean that you and I..." Hermione was cut short by Ron's hand. She sat down in front of Ron and decided to listen to what he had to say.

"I've been thinking about it, Hermione, I do not know why I didn't see it before. I guess it was obvious, Harry falling in love with you, I mean." Hermione looked down.

"But Ron."

"He's a very nice guy, you know, his funny, and smart, he's great at Quidditch, won the Triwizarding Contest. He's the Boy-Who-Lived. You'd think someone like that would be full of himself, you know. But not our Harry, oh no." Hermione smiled at this.

"I know."

"I remember when I first met him... he didn't know what the big deal of his scar was, nor why we couldn't say 'Voldemort'. He didn't even know who Voldemort was, when he first saw Hogwarts he was impressed, and he didn't know which the Houses were, he didn't know anything."

"He was always in another world, and always so spaced out. He was so naïve." Hermione concluded.

"I've also been thinking about US. Hermione. I love you!"

"I love you too, Ron."

"You think that's true, that we love each other?"

"Of course, what are you getting at?" She was getting scared.

"I love you, and you love me. But... I don't think we've loved each other the way we think we do."

"What do you mean Ron?"

"I mean... I wanted someone to love, and you wanted someone to love you. So we found comfort on each other. I think we weren't IN love with each other... I think we were in love with love. It's normal to be in love with the idea of being in love, Hermione. I do not think we cheated on each other. I don't hold a grudge on you, or anything. It's as much my fault as yours... we were confused, we WANTED to be in love." Hermione had never heard Ron talk like this. "Harry's a nice guy."

"We said that already."

"No, we didn't, we said he had everything any person would want, Hermione. But he doesn't want those stuff, he only wants one thing. He's a nice guy, Hermione. He's maybe too nice, too trusting. But he's a nice guy."

"Ro..."

"Don't say anything. I'd be proud if you two get together. I don't know how I could be so blind. He's suffered so much, and I have caused him more suffering, I can't live with that Hermione. I'm not telling you to go off and date him, I'm just telling you he's a very nice guy." Ron stood up and started walking towards the door. "We were never in love Hermione. It hurts, I thought we were... but I think about it, and I realize we aren't. It's not your fault, it's not mine, and it's nobody's. It could happen to anyone. I just know that when Harry looks at you he lights up, his smiles are genuine, but... ever since we started dating, his eyes are painful; I can't look at him in the eye, Hermione. I can't do that to him. And I can't keep stringing you along, I can't live in love with love, neither can you. I love you, I'm just not IN love with you. I hope I make sense, because this is all so very confusing. I just know that..."

"Ron, did you just break up with me?" Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Hermione, I did. It was hard when I first analyzed it, but... think about what I just said... and you'll understand. We weren't in love with each other, we were in love with love." He put his hand in the door knob, and he felt Hermione looking at him in confusion. "We can't play charades all our life." And with that he walked away.

-

-

-

**Author's Note: **Well, what do you think of that!?


End file.
